Anhelos
by Chise Maxwell
Summary: Omegaverse. Luego de que Yuri pidiera a Viktor que dejaran el juego del entrenador y el alumno, además accediera a romper el lazo que los unía. Yuri se retira del patinaje pero no contaba con lo difícil que sería todo después, menos cuando Viktor a pesar de su ruptura le había dejado algo mucho más importante.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Chise ataca de nuevo, esta vez con Yuri in ice! Admito que la idea de este fic nació por un comic que vi en Youtube, quien lo haya visto sabrá que es hermoso iui y quisiera, como diría un amigo, ponerle más pimienta jejejé.**

 **Entraré a terreno peligroso: el Omegaverse soy nueva en esto y realmente no me atrae mucho escribir al respecto pero en esta ocasión haré una excepción sólo por ese hermoso comic que mi animó a escribir esta historia (¿qué dije?) sin más comenzamos.**

…

 **Capítulo 1: Adiós de oro.**

Yuri se encontraba en la cima del podio. El público gritaba extasiado por su triunfo. Él no escuchaba nada. Estaba totalmente ausente y su cuerpo respondía de forma automática. Yurio lo miraba desde el segundo puesto. Sabía que ese maldito cerdo buscaba desesperadamente a ese tipo egoísta e infantil que admiraba desde pequeño. También sabía que todo estaba decidido. Katsuki había tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida: Dejar ir a Viktor para que volviera a la pista. El japonés pudo ver el anhelo del ruso por eso le había pedido que después de _Gran final prix_ dejara de entrenarlo. Ahora con el oro colgado de su cuello esperaba verlo aunque fuera desde las gradas para celebrar ese triunfo que era de los dos pero no estaba ahí.

Recordaba cada detalle de su relación desde que Viktor llegó a su vida. Cuando éste le había dicho que él era su omega y que no lo dejaría ir jamás. Recordaba también el primer celo que suprimieron juntos ya que el mayor no lo dejó utilizar sus supresores habituales para erradicarlo. Añoraba la promesa de ser su entrenador hasta que se retirara. Pero tuvo que ver en el GFP esa maldita ansia por volver a patinar del ruso. No podía ser egoísta, si no lo dejaba ir respetaría la decisión de Viktor y seguiría a su lado pero, grande fue su sorpresa cuando éste no se negó a romper el lazo que los unía. En ese momento supo cuánta era la necesidad de volver al hielo de su amado Vitya.

—Me retiraré del mundo del patinaje.

Dijo en la rueda de prensa. No respondió ninguna de las insistentes preguntas sobre su entrenador, su relación y su repentina renuncia luego de ganar el oro. Con ayuda de Yurio y Otabek (el alfa destinado del omega blondo) pudo salir del recinto para dirigirse directamente al aeropuerto. Necesitaba regresar a Japón, a su hogar, para poder superar el dolor por la ruptura de su lazo con Viktor. Quién imaginaría que el peli plateado era el al alfa de Yuri, ese joven que desde niño se había enamorado de Nikiforov.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Katsudon? —preguntaba Yurio antes de que Yuri entrara por la puerta de abordaje— ¿no quieres reconsiderarlo? Viktor…

—Estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión, soy… —se corrigió— era su omega y decidió concederme este deseo, no quiero aprisionarlo, no quiero que deje el patinaje, me di cuenta que anhela la pista, no quiero que deje lo que más ama sólo por mí.

—¡Idiota! ¿Y tú qué? —Cuestionó frustrado— Yuri tu estás…

—Estoy bien, tengo mi carrera universitaria y les prometí a Axel, Lutz y Loop entrenarlas —sonrió y tomó la maleta que tenía en el suelo— Además como esté a partir de este momento sólo me incumbe a mí. Yuri No moriré de depresión por el lazo roto, haré lo mejor que pueda, así que visítenme de vez en cuando. Otabek cuida de Yurio puede ser terco pero es un buen chico.

—¡No hables como si fueras mi madre! —exclamó, el fleco y su gorro lo ayudaron a ocultar sus lágrimas pero el japonés pudo percatarse de su llanto— Será mejor que te cuides y me mandes mensajes todos los días.

Yuri sonrió, se despidió de los jóvenes. Sin mirar atrás en ningún momento entró por la puerta de abordaje. Si tan sólo hubiera volteado un segundo podría haber visto a Viktor, quien corría desesperado por detenerlo, hubiera notado como Yurio y Otabek detenían al mayor, ellos respetaban su decisión y Viktor tendría que aceptar la responsabilidad de dejarlo ir, si hubiera volteado, hubiera observado a su alfa de rodillas rogando que no lo dejara mas no lo hizo, ese era su adiós de todo ese mundo, por el bien de Viktor debía ser así.

…

 **Bueno ¡lo acabé! Espero que les haya gustado, agradecería mucho su opinión en un Review es la primera vez que escribo sobre este tema así que no sé que tal esté por eso sus comentarios serían de gran ayuda para mí.**

 **¡Saludos y abracitos para todos!**

 **¡Chise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, me alegra saber que fue bien recibida esta historia iui. Sin más comenzamos.**

…

 **Capítulo 2: Soportando la distancia.**

Viktor ya no fue el mismo desde que Katsuki se alejó de su vida. Su característico buen humor, dulzura y candidez se había ido junto con Yuri. Su forma de patinar se había vuelto agresiva y desoladora para el espectador. Sus amigos no lograban sacar una sonrisa de su jovial rostro. Se había vuelto un tipo frío, agrio y solitario.

Jamás entendería qué fue lo que pasó, ni Porqué su amado Yuri había tomado esa decisión tan repentina. Estaban en su mejor momento, su relación iba viento en popa, incluso iban a casarse luego del GFP, sus carreras de igual manera sobresalían de las del resto. Cuando aceptó dejarlo y romper el lazo, sólo lo hizo porque el pelinegro se lo había pedido, no porque realmente él lo quisiera. Pudo evitado, pero, él le había jurado jamás aprovecharse de la influencia de su condición como alfa para obligar a su amado omega a hacer algo que no quisiera, si Yuri no quería estar con él, lo dejaría ir. No asistió a la presentación del programa libre, ni a la premiación con el afán de respetar el deseo del japonés, aunque, poco duró su convicción, se arrepintió e intentó recuperarlo mas no llegó a tiempo, incluso Yurio y Otabek lo detuvieron, obviamente por petición de Yuri. Aún cinco años después de esa ruptura, el ruso se maldecía por no haber roto esa maldita promesa. Sabía que jamás debió dejarlo ir.

Se encerró en sí mismo y se enfocó en patinar, lo que mejor sabía hacer, a pesar de que llegó a creer que lo que mejor hacía era amar a Yuri pero se equivocó rotundamente. Regresó a la pista por órdenes de su querido Yurio. El rubio decía que eso era lo que el cerdo quería, así que tenía que hacer valer su separación. Eso lo salvó de morir de desamor, ya que a pesar de buscarlo por cielo, mar y tierra, rogar a sus familiares y amigos, incluso al mismo Yurio, que le dijeran dónde encontrarlo, todos le negaron la información.

Había veces que podía percibirlo ligeramente. Era un pequeño clic que sentía en cada competencia en la que participaba, se esforzaba por localizarlo pero, era tan débil la conexión entre los dos, luego de su ruptura, que era imposible para él encontrarlo entre la multitud. Por más que pidiera a Yakov que lo buscara o a sus camaradas que le avisaran en cuanto lo vieran, nunca había podido contactar con él azabache.

Estaba por cumplir los 32 años, ese GFP sería su despedida del hielo para dedicarlo a entrenar a la nueva generación que Yakov había dejado a su cargo. El viejo entrenador le había dicho que era tiempo de dejar brillar a su compañero Yuratcha y había aceptado, al fin de cuentas con 32 años y más oros de los que pudiera recordar se sentía feliz y tranquilo con cederle su lugar al blondo amante de los gatos.

Ya habían pasado casi 5 años desde que perdió la pista de su amado Yuri, era hora de dejarlo ir. Podría sobrevivir sin el patinaje, creía; podría seguir adelante sin depender de la pista de hielo, o eso quería creer. Esperaba salir a la pista, sentía es clic una y otra vez, Yuri lo vería, lo sabía. Haría su mejor presentación hasta la fecha y con esa se despediría de todos, incluido el japonés.

—Suerte Viktor —dijo Yurio antes de irse a su asiento— es raro que te lo diga, pero debes ganar esta vez también —el rubio sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó— esta es la última vez que patinarás por ese cerdo.

Viktor asintió y tomó el objeto que le daba Yurio. Ya era un ritual entre ellos. El rubio le había entregado una cadena de la que pendía la argolla de compromiso que Yuri le había dado en Barcelona. Desde que regresó a la pista así era. Yuri Plisetsky le entregaba su amuleto de la buena suerte y cuando acababa la competencia se lo devolvía al menor para que lo cuidara. Esta vez no se lo regresaría, esta vez se desharía de él como era debido, lo regresaría a su dueño, o al menos lo mandaría a Japón, sabía que algún día lo recibiría el azabache.

Escuchó su nombre, en los altavoces, era su hora de decir adiós. Su amuleto colgaba de su cuello, lo besó antes de comenzar la rutina y se dejó llevar por la música. Se deshizo en la pista. Su programa fue como había sido desde hacía años, agresivo pero con un tinte melancólico que lo conmovió hasta las lágrimas. Con eso le decía a Yuri que podría seguir sin su recuerdo. Mentira, en su último salto, se dio cuenta. Había aceptado la vida sin él, no sin su recuerdo.

…

 **No he podido responder sus mensajitos hermosos, pero, espero de igual manera que en este capítulo también le dejen un pequeño comentario, donde me digan si les gustó o no iui**

 **¡Saludos y abracitos para todos!**

 **¡Chise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

 **Planeo actualizar diario, aprovechando mis vacaciones y que cada capítulo es corto. Este fic ha tenido muy buena aceptación en serio ¡mil y diez mil gracias!**

…

 **Capítulo 3: Sorpresa doble.**

Yuri se encontraba en las gradas de esa pista junto a Minako sensei y dos pequeños niños: dos retoños mellizos, uno azabache, con ojos castaños, tez cremosa y revestido con gafas, a pesar de sus cortos 5 años, como su madre. La otra era una adorable peli ceniza, de ojos azules y de tez tan nívea como la nieve. Eran mellizos, eso podía explicar sus diferencias físicas, además de sus comportamientos tan diferentes entre sí, mientras el azabache era un alfa travieso, cínico y manipulador. La peli gris resultaba una omega tímida y nerviosa, quien sólo podía desenvolverse tranquilamente con su familia y en la pista de patinaje, donde su mamá la ayudaba a patinar.

Tanto los adultos como ellos esperaban con impaciencia la actuación del ídolo de su madre: Viktor Nikiforov. Los pequeños lo conocían gracias a Yuri Katsuki, su mamá, quien desde bebés los había llevado a cada presentación y competencia donde el ruso participaba, no importaba en qué parte del mundo fueran. No entendían porqué, sólo sabían que su mamá lo admiraba mucho. Incluso les dijo que de tanta admiración que sentían por Viktor la menor de los mellizos se parecía tanto a él, tanto que podría ser su padre. Aunque era imposible ya que según Yuri, su papá había muerto desde antes que nacieran.

Cuando escucharon el ansiado nombre de su participante favorito, brincaron de emoción, sólo por eso habían viajado desde Estados Unidos Francia. Los menores sabían que era importante esa competencia, Viktor se retiraría luego de que acabase esa competencia. Entendían que sería la última vez que lo verían. Sería la última vez que verían a su madre triste después de ver cada presentación del ruso. Sería la última vez que los dos sentirían ese anhelo por acercarse al mayor y abrazarlo.

La música dio inicio, no entendían mucho sobre los temas y las historias que narraban las coreografías, pero siempre podían saber qué es lo que el ruso sentía con cada movimiento que realizaba. Estaban fascinados con la presentación hasta que el azabache vio como su mamá se deshacía en lágrimas, vio que a pesar de eso su mamá no dejaba de ver cada movimiento del patinador. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al verlo así. Tomó a su hermana de su mano y con sigilo se alejó de los adultos quienes los "vigilaban"

—Luka ¿Qué se supone que haces?

— Mizuki ¿No viste a mamá? Siempre se pone triste cuando lo ve pero ahora está llorando, haré que Viktor se disculpe por hacer sentir mal a mi mamá —dijo el azabache molesto.

—Está bien, mamá no se ve lindo cuando llora.

Si bien ambos eran muy diferentes, cuando se trataba de trabajar juntos o hacer travesuras eran los mejores compañeros. Se escabulleron entre la gente hasta llegar a la sala de prensa. Ahí se mantuvieron hasta que escucharon que el campeón terminó su presentación. Por suerte el ruso fue el último participante. Sólo tendrían que esperar a que la premiación terminara y podrían hablar con Viktor durante la conferencia de prensa.

Yuri seguía llorando desconsolado. Esa presentación era el adiós que su amado Viktor le dedicaba, lo supo casi desde que comenzó la rutina. Entonces Viktor había decidido olvidarlo, o tal vez ya incluso había sido reemplazado. No esperaba que Nikiforov lo esperar por siempre, ni siquiera pensaba en volver con él pero, saberse ya en el olvido del pelicenizo lo mataba lentamente. Minako trataba de consolarlo pero era inútil, nada lograría consolarlo. Salvo el cariño de sus pequeños hijos, eso sería suficiente.

—Minako ¿y los niños? —preguntó enjugándose las lágrimas.

—Están… ¡estaban ahí hace un momento! —gritó histérica.

—Mis… niños no están —decía a punto de desmayarse.

—¡Yuri No es tiempo de palidecer tenemos que encontrarlos!

Dejaron sus asientos. Se separaron, así cubrirían más terreno. Yuri no quería hacer un escándalo pero era necesario. Dio parte a las autoridades del lugar para que buscaran a dos niños de cinco años, un niño idéntico a él y una pequeña idéntica a Viktor Nikiforov, fue lo único que pudo decirle al encargado de seguridad. La ansiedad lo consumía. Buscaba desesperado, a cada persona le preguntaba si no había visto a dos pequeños de 5 años, nadie sabía darle razón. Tan preocupado estaba que no se percató que Viktor se llevó el oro de nuevo. Tampoco vio como casi cae del podio, debido a un fuerte dolor en el pecho que sintió el patinador. Sus niños eran su prioridad, nada más.

La noticia llegó rápido a oídos de todas las personas en el lugar, incluidos los patinadores. Viktor seguía con ese dolor en el pecho que le carcomía. Algo andaba mal con Yuri pero no sabía qué. Trató de ignorar la sensación. Mientras se dirigía a la sala de prensa escuchó que unos niños se habían perdido, regañó mentalmente a los padres descuidados y tomó asiento en su lugar para comenzar con la entrevista.

Los pequeños al ver que su objetivo apareció frente a sus ojos, decidieron salir de su escondite. Tenían que llegar hasta ese hombre que hacía llorar a su mamá. Intentaban colarse entre la multitud de adultos con cámaras y que no dejaban de lanzar preguntas. Buscaban la manera de llegar hasta Viktor pero un guardia de seguridad los interceptó y tomó de los brazos. Alejándolos del lugar.

—Vaya niños, si que han causado muchos problemas a su madre.

—¡Suéltenos! ¡Tenemos que hablar con Viktor Nikiforov!

—Sí, sí, sí —lloraba la niña— tiene que disculparse con mamá.

—No puedo hacer eso, tengo que llevarlos con sus familiares, están muy preocupados.

—¡No importa! —dijo el azabache— Hermana ya sabes qué hacer.

Sin dudarlo ambos mordieron al hombre que los retenía. Al sentirse libres corrieron hasta el tumulto de adultos, a empujones y causando estragos llegaron a su destino. Ahí estaban frente al hombre que su madre admiraba y aunque no se los dijera sabían que lo amaba. Viktor vio el alboroto que se formó hasta que sus ojos vislumbraron a dos pequeños que lo miraban con rabia y tristeza. No pudo decir nada, esos niños eran una réplica casi exacta de…

—¡Viktor ve a disculparte con mamá por hacerla llorar! —dijeron al unísono— ¡si no lo haces no te lo perdonaremos…!

—¡Los atrapé pequeños demonios! —dijo el guardia furioso— disculpen el inconveniente, me haré cargo de ellos, sus familiares los esperan.

—¡déjelos! —ordenó Viktor acercándose a ellos— Niños… —intentaba hablar, de un momento a otro los nervios lo invadieron— hice llorar… a su mamá ¿verdad? Eso es malo, debo ir a disculparme de inmediato —les sonrió, los pequeños le devolvieron el gesto— La rueda de prensa se acabó, gracias por su interés en mi carrera.

Pidió al guardia que los guiara. Temblaba, el contacto de las manos de esos niños con las suyas lo hacían estremecer. Los niños se sentían de la misma forma que él. no decían nada. De un momento a otro la valentía se escapó en cuanto tocaron a Viktor. Pudieron distinguir la figura de su madre a lo lejos. Veían lo inquieto que estaba, ahora dudaban si su plan había sido buena idea. Soltaron a Viktor, corrieron a su madre quien al verlos de igual manera se apresuró a su encuentro.

—¡Mamá! ¡Lo sentimos! ¡Tía Minako! ¡Perdón!

—¡Niños! Casi muero de la angustia —lloraba aliviado— Luka, Mizuki no vuelvan a hacernos esto jamás La tía Minako y yo estábamos muy preocupados ¿por qué lo hicieron?

—Estos niños fueron a buscarme, dicen que debo disculparse con su madre…

—¿qué? —su rostro palideció al reconocer esa voz— Viktor…

—Hola Yuri, vaya sorpresa y doble —sonreía, Yuri conocía bien esa sonrisa, Viktor estaba molesto.

—No… no ti… tienes nada porqué disculparte —logró articular— Niños debemos irnos.

—Pero mamá… Viktor no te ha pedido…

—No tiene que hacer nada el señor Nikiforov —dijo firme— los que tienen que disculparse son ustedes dos, así que no compliquen más las cosas, Gracias Viktor por regresarme a mis hijos, felicidades por su oro.

—¡Minako sensei! —exclamó el ruso— ¿podría llevarse a los niños? ¿Niños podrían prestarme a su mami unas horas? —pidió a los menores quienes aceptaron contentos—Tengo unos asuntos que resolver con Yuri.

—Claro Viktor —sonrió— Yo me hago cargo de los niños, Yuri ve tranquilo —sin más Minako se fue con los menores.

—No iré a ningún lado…

—No es una sugerencia, es una orden de un alfa a su omega —comentó de manera seca.

—Ya no soy tu…

—Sigue siendo una orden de un alfa, no puedes des obedecer.

…

 **Mmmmm… Salió mucho más largo de lo que esperaba. Igual espero y les guste. Se me secó el cerebro, no sé que más decir, salvo gracias por leer.**

 **¡Chise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

 **Ya salió el final de Yuri on ice! ¿Quién ya lo vio? Yo sí, no fue tan emotivo como esperaba, pero sí hermoso iui**

…

 **Capítulo 4: Merecida explicación.**

Decir que Viktor estaba enojado era una mentira para quien no lo conociera. Si bien se había vuelto taciturno y agrio con el pasar de los años, su manera de ocultar sus emociones era sorprendente, más cuando la prensa lo abordaba. Ahí estaban tratando de salir del lugar de la competencia. Los medios habían interceptado al aún famosísimo japonés Yuri Katsuki junto a su ex prometido Viktor Nikiforov. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, las cuales el ruso las sorteó y evitó de manera sorprendente, más las que hacían referencia a la curiosa aparición de dos pequeños muy similares a ellos.

—¿Sr. Katsuki los niños que interrumpieron hace unos momentos la entrevista de Viktor era sus hijos? Es sabido que usted es omega ¿así que podrían ser el resultado de la relación con Nikiforov?

—Yo… yo… no… esto… por favor… —intentaba hablar, siempre había sido malo con la prensa.

—Les pido nos disculpen esos niños son hijos de una fanática —sonrió divertido mirando a Yuri— ese asunto se ha resuelto, ahora si nos permiten dio la casualidad que nos encontramos después de cinco años y quisiéramos hablar —abrazó de forma sugestiva a Yuri y salieron del lugar.

—Estás haciendo demasiado escándalo, no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mis hijos…

—Yuri, desde hace mucho que las bromas no me dan risa, menos las malas, te recomiendo que subas al auto si no quieres que haga mucho más alboroto del que los niños y yo ya hemos hecho.

No dijo nada más. Comenzaba a sentirse cansado. Eso no tenía que haber pasado. Si con su rutina ya se había despedido de él ¿qué caso tenía hablar en ese momento? Sólo tenían que dejarse ir, así sin más problemas. Yuri se había propuesto jamás volver a verse frente a frente con ese hombre oji azul. Viktor de vez en vez les dirigía una mirada furtiva a ese Yuri perdido en sus pensamientos. Se estaba volviendo loco: Quería golpearlo y besarlo después. Aunque el japonés por lo visto sólo quería irse de ahí.

—Yuri acompáñame —dijo cuando detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento de un edificio— Prometo dejarte regresar con t… tus hijos luego de hablar.

—Está bien, pero hablaremos aquí en tu auto —pidió— por favor.

—No, sígueme —Yuri lo siguió hasta el ascensor. Viktor presionó el botón 14, el último piso. No hablaron hasta que la puerta del ascensor abrió— Sabes el camino ¿verdad? No ha cambiado desde la última vez que viniste.

—¿dónde vas?

—Olvidé algo en el auto regreso rápido.

Yuri se dirigió al departamento del ruso. Como bien había dicho no parecía que nada hubiera cambiado. Los recuerdos se abarrotaron en su mente. No, no y no, se reprendía, no debía recordar nada de lo que sucedió en ese lugar. Tratar de evitarlo era en vano, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. Buscaba a Macacchin pero él ya no estaba, según se enteró murió hacía dos años.

—Sin Macacchin aquí se vuelve un poco solitario este lugar.

—Tienes razón –concedió el japonés— siento lo de Macacchin.

—No sufrió, el veterinario dijo que era lo mejor antes de que comenzara a padecer más su enfermedad.

—Me alegra saber eso pero, debo irme pronto y no creo que sólo quieras hablarme de la muerte de Macacchin —dijo con un nudo en la garganta, había querido mucho a ese can.

—Está bien seré directo ¡Por qué no sabía que tenía hijos! —reclamó— Te alejaste de mi porque te diste cuenta de tu estado.

—¡No! ¡no lo sabía! Después de volver a Japón lo supe, pero, no podía volver así como si nada. Tú tenías que regresar a la pista, hubieras dejado todo si lo hubieras sabido —sintió de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta— no lo tenía siquiera planeado. Pensé que estaba subiendo de peso sólo por la falta de ejercicio riguroso, intentaba mantenerme en forma pero mi cuerpo cada vez se sentía más y más cansado, pensaba que era por el lazo roto, pero, un día luego de una pirueta mal ejecutada terminé en el hospital debido a una pierna lesionada y una hemorragia inexplicable. Casi pierdo a los bebés en ese momento. Tuve que mantenerme en reposo absoluto luego de eso.

—¿Estuviste en Japón ese tiempo? ¡No es verdad! ¡Yo fui a buscarte!

—Te mintieron, estaba en Japón pero ese tiempo lo pasé en el hospital por eso no nos encontramos. Al final tuve a mis niños —sonrió- Yurio estuvo al pendiente de mi embarazo.

—¿Yurio lo sabía? Yuri ¿Quién más sabía que tenía hijos?

—Mi familia, Minako, Yuko, Nishigori, Otabek, Pichit, Chris, J.J, todos los patinadores de ese año…

—¿O sea que TODOS nuestros camaradas lo sabían menos yo?

—Yo les imploré que no dijeran nada —no pudo retener más las lágrimas— tenía miedo, no lo planeamos, ni si quiera nos habíamos percatado que los celos no se habían presentado por estar enfocados con el GFP, sólo Yurio lo sabía, el se dio cuenta incluso antes que yo.

—Yuri…

—Viktor… —dijeron al unísono— por favor, déjame ir con mis hijos, sólo quiero estar con ellos, les dije que iríamos a visitar a su tío Yuratcha antes de regresar a casa —lloraba— ya te despediste de mi hace rato, ahora déjame irme, sigue como hasta ahora…

—¡Son mis hijos también! ¡Quiero…!

—¡Su padre está muerto! Ellos saben que su padre es un antiguo entrenador que murió luego del GFP de Barcelona. Perdóname que haya dicho esta mentira pero no pensaba volver a verte, ni que ellos te conocieran. Incluso le dije a Mizuki que ella idéntica a ti porque te admiraba demasiado.

—¡Eres tan egoísta! —exclamó y golpeó la pared con su puño— Primero me dejas sin darme tiempo de decidir qué hacer, después tienes a nuestros hijos, todos lo saben menos yo y para colmo me matas… —su puño comenzó a sangrar, no le importaba, era golpear la pared o a Katsuki.

—¡Viktor tu mano! —dijo preocupado restándole importancia al reclamo— por favor, tranquilízate.

Viktor volvió a golpear la pared, realmente estaba fuera de sí. Yuri asustado, intentó detenerlo, después de forcejear unos momentos, que le fueron eternos, el japonés pudo calmar al ruso obligándolo a sentarse en ese sofá que había vivido varias experiencias junto a ellos. El ojiazul se deshizo en llanto sobre el pecho del azabache. Un llanto dolido, lleno de reproche. Yuri dejó que Viktor se desahogara, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, luego de todo lo que le había hecho ya. Su amado patinador cayó rendido. Su respiración acompasada sólo era interrumpida por los sollozos que se escapaban de su boca de vez en vez. Jamás lo había visto como en esos momentos. No conocía lo agresivo que podía ser, ni lo frágil que realmente era.

—Viktor lo lamento…

—Si realmente lo sientes, quédate conmigo.

—No…

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy saliendo con alguien… —pausó aunque respondería la pregunta en los ojos del ruso— Estoy con Chris Giaccometi, desde hace un año.

…

 **¡Chan! ¡chan! ¡chan! Ódienme lo sé, yo me odio por eso pero prometo que tiene una muy buena explicación lo juro por mi dulce Vitya**

 **¡Chise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

 **Sé que en este momento me odia y puede que lo hagan este capítulo y el siguiente pero pido disculpas por hacer sufrir a nuestro Vitya, sin más comenzamos**

…

 **Capítulo 5: Roto.**

Viktor se quedó frío cuando Yuri le confesó que tenía una relación con Giaccometi. Sintió como lo que quedaba de su corazón caía hecho trizas a la basura. ¿Cómo era posible que ese Beta osara poner las manos en Yuri? Lo peor era que Yuri lo consintiera. Eso era inaceptable. La tristeza dio paso a la furia desmedida. El ruso haló al azabache del cuello de la camisa para llevarlo a la alcoba principal y arrojarlo sobre la cama. Le demostraría al japonés que él seguía siendo su Alfa y no podía tontear con nadie.

—¿Vik… Viktor? —articulaba asustado Yuri al saber lo que se avecinaba— Te estoy diciendo que tengo pareja, por favor no hagas esto más difícil.

—No, tú fuiste quien complicó las cosas desde el principio Katsudon —decía quitándose su ropa— tú tienes la culpa de que yo me encuentre en este estado —libre comenzó a arrancar la vestimenta del japonés— Yuri ¿acaso hice algo para que me odiaras así?

—Viktor no —gimoteaba— por favor, dijiste que jamás me obligarías a hacer algo que no…

—Ese pacto se rompió cuando te alejaste sin consultarme nada, sin tomar en cuenta mis deseos. Será mejor que te quites lo que resta de tu ropa.

Yuri obedeció, temblaba de miedo. No podía hacer nada en contra de Viktor. Su último cartucho para escapar era su "relación" con Chris, no había funcionado. Aunque era una verdad a medias lo que le había dicho. Era cierto que el suizo desde hacia años que estaba tras Katsuki, pero el japonés siempre lo rechazaba. Por desgracia su naturaleza como omega lo ponía en predicamentos en ocasiones. Al cumplir los 28 los supresores de celo a penas surtían efecto. Una de esas veces había sido un año atrás cuando Giaccometi había ido a Japón de vacaciones y decidió visitar a su amado nipón. Habían salido a un bar, en ese lugar mientras bebían una cerveza el celo se hizo presente. Fue algo inevitable, el dolor lo invadió por completo. Los alfas del lugar se abalanzaron sobre el azabache mas el rubio había logrado sacarlo de ahí. Yuri le pidió que lo llevara a un hotel y que se fuera a descansar. Chris sin embargo lo llevó a su hotel y a su habitación. Había dicho que cuidaría de él y lo hizo. Esa noche por primera vez se entregó al suizo. Lo hizo por necesidad, su cuerpo lo mataba de dolor, nada de lo que hicieron funcionó para evitar el encuentro sexual. Después de eso, Giaccometi convenció a Yuri para que lo dejara "ayudarlo" cada vez que esa necesidad surgiera. Al principio se negó rotundamente aunque Chris lo convenció diciéndole que estaba consciente de que su amor por Viktor seguía intacto.

Ahora se encontraba siendo forzado por Viktor. Quería explicarle sobre su relación con Chris pero el ruso estaba cegado por sus celos. No podría explicarle nada aunque quisiera en esos momentos. Lejos de disfrutar su encuentro, cuando acabaron Yuri se sentía peor que cuando se acostaba con Chris y entre sus jadeos se escapaba el nombre de Nikiforov. Sentía que Viktor lo había roto en mil pedazos con lo que acababa de hacerle. Las lágrimas caían de su rostro, pero su orgullo no dejaba escapar sonido alguno. Cuando Viktor se alejó de él, rápido intentó cambiarse pero no podía, el ruso había sido demasiado tan agresivo con él, que lo dejó sin fuerzas. Se sentía como trapo usado. Temblaba no sabía si de miedo, rabia o tristeza.

—Arréglate, tienes 5 minutos para usar la ducha —ordenó— quiero conocer a mis hijos.

—Sí…

Le aterraba el poder del alfa. No podía negarse a lo que mandaba. Salió lo más rápido que pudo del baño. Tardó un poco debido a que se quedó perdido en los moretones de su cuello y pecho, esos que Viktor había dejado, no quería pensar en como se encontraría su espalda. Dejaron el edificio. Yuri sólo habló para indicar dónde se hospedaban. Decidió dormir el resto del trayecto. Aun faltaban al menos 30 minutos para llegar a su destino y el necesitaba descansar, recuperar un poco de fuerzas para poder encarar a sus hijos con una sonrisa. Por su parte Viktor, ya con la cabeza fría, se dio cuenta de su error, había lastimado a Yuri. Sabía que era lo peor que podía hacerle, aprovecharse de su poder sobre y forzarlo. Ahora se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho a Yuri. En momentos miraba su desencajado rostro dormido. Se reprendía con el gesto de dolor en la cara del japonés. No había esperado tanto tiempo para hacerle daño pero… ¿cómo sobrellevar esta situación? El saberlo con alguien más le enfurecía ¿Realmente Yuri lo había reemplazado? No quería confirmarlo. Despertó al japonés cuando estaban en el estacionamiento del hotel. Perezoso abrió los ojos Katsuki quien al toparse con los azules del otro salió asustado del auto, seguido de un apesadumbrado Viktor.

—Por favor… No les… —el temblor en su cuerpo el impedía hablar— digas a los niños que eres… su padre… Tengo qué… pensar en cómo… decirles —Le era imposible hablar bien— Te lo ruego.

—Está bien... sólo quiero conocerlos en este momento.

—Gracias —comentó aliviado— sígueme.

Viktor lo siguió en silencio. Pudo notar su dificultad para caminar. El arrepentimiento volvía. Sin avisarle, alzó a Yuri en brazos. "Te ayudaré un poco, dime qué habitación es" el azabache hizo caso, Viktor sentía el temblor de Yuri. Lo estrechó más hacia sí pero dio el resultado contrario, se maldijo mentalmente por enésima vez esa tarde. Ya frente a la puerta de la habitación se detuvieron. Dejo libre al de anteojos para abrir. Ambos entraron de manera sigilosa pero fue inútil, esos niños tenían un radar en cuanto a su mamá se trataba.

—¡Mamá! ¡Volviste! —dijeron los dos abalanzándose hacia Katsuki.

—Niños mamá se siente un poco cansado no puede cargarlos en este momento —se disculpó.

—Mamá… ¿Por qué Viktor Nikiforov está aquí? —dijo Luka receloso.

—Niños el sr. Nikiforov, viene a jugar con ustedes, él es un buen amigo mío y me pidió que los presentara —sonrió— Viktor, ellos son Luka y Mizuki Katsuki, mis hijos.

Observaba a las pequeñas versiones de él y Yuri. Mizuki tímida se escondió tras Yuri, mientras Luka se interponía protector entre su mamá y hermana. No podía decir nada. Sólo atinó a ponerse a la altura del pequeño de anteojos y lo atrajo hacia sí. Lo abrazó desesperado. Una angustia y felicidad lo inundaron casi al borde de las lágrimas. El menor se sorprendió y se separó de él luego de unos momentos. Mizuki veía la escena y luego a su mamá quien sin proponérselo lloraba en silencio. La ojiazul se acercó a Viktor y se dejó abrazar.

—Eres hermosa —dijo Viktor encarándola.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —ordenó Luka— No quiero que la hagas llorar como a mamá.

—Lo siento, prometo jamás volver hacer llorar a su madre… —el niño aceptó la sinceridad del ruso— te lo juro por la memoria de Maccachin.

Observó a Yuri quien de nueva cuenta lloraba. Alejó a los niños para acercarse al japonés y abrazarlo. Temía una reacción negativa mas grata fue su sorpresa cuando éste se aferraba a él. Enjugó las lágrimas del japonés mientras le susurraba una y otra vez que lo perdonara. Los niños miraban curiosos a los adultos. Sonreían contentos y satisfechos por su trabajo.

—Papá… —lanzó Mizuki— ¿podrán estar juntos ya? ¿ya podremos vivir juntos?

—¡¿Qué?! —comentó Yuri, pálido ante tal cuestión— Mizuki amor, Viktor no es…

—El tío Yuratcha nos lo dijo en vacaciones —confesó Luka— pero nos pidió que no te dijéramos que lo sabíamos hasta que conociéramos a Viktor.

—¿Pe…pero…?

—Se suponía que el tío llevaría a Viktor a nuestro paseo de hoy pero Luka y Mizuki se enojaron cuando vimos a mamá llorar durante el programa libre de papá —comentó la peliceniza.

—Y no pudimos evitar ir a reclamarle a papá —terminó Luka.

—El tío Yurio y la tía Miyako se molestarán con Luka y Mizuki, arruinamos el plan —dijo apesadumbrada Mizuki.

Yuri estaba en shock. Esto era un plan de Miyako y Yurio. Se sintió desfallecer. No pensaba con claridad. Sus hijos sabían que su padre no estaba muerto, sabían que era Viktor Nikiforov. Sus piernas no dieron para más, de no ser por el ruso hubiera caído al suelo. El mayor lo ayudó a llegar al sofá y los niños fueron por una botella de agua. Conocían esos ataques de pánico de su mamá descanso y un poco de agua sería suficiente. Los tres esperaban la recuperación de Yuri.

—Niños, sí su padre es Viktor —comenzó— de ahora en adelante podrán verlo y jugar con él…

—Entonces ¿viviremos juntos? —el corazón de Viktor dio un vuelco al escuchar la petición.

—No, podrán verlo pero mamá no quiere estar con papá —sentenció.

…

 **Lo siento ini pronto se solucionarán las cosas lo prometo.**

 **¡Chise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Todo se resolverá lo prometo!**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me hacen muy feliz!**

 **Aclaración creo que en un capítulo anterior los ubiqué en "Francia" Corrijo, están en Rusia me disculpo por ese error. Es lo malo de escribir a primera intención ini**

…

 **Capítulo 6: Desahogo.**

El reclamo de los niños fue inmediato pero Yuri no lo escuchó. Indicó a Viktor que podía quedarse con los niños un rato más. Él les daría el tiempo para que se conocieran un poco. Por más que lo menores insistieron que no se fuera, sus peticiones fueron en vano. Yuri salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la de Miyako. No sabía que sentir. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su maestra pero no tuvo tiempo de tocar, ella abrió en cuanto iba a intentar llamarla.

—Tus niños te conocen muy bien —sonrió—Vamos a caminar, podemos pedirle a Yurio que nos alcance después.

—No hables como su hubieras hecho algo bueno —reclamó.

—tal vez no para ti pero esos pequeños merecían conocer a su padre…

—Esa no era…

—Sí, sí ya luego me reclamas…

Caminaron un rato luego de contactar a Yurio. Les había indicado que fueran a un café cercano, él los vería ahí. No decían nada caminaban en silencio. Cuando llegaron Otabek y Yurio se encontraban en el lugar. Miyako saludó a los patinadores y Yuri sólo les hizo una reverencia con su cabeza. No estaba de humor para verlos pero era algo que tenía que hacer. El blondo miraba preocupado al japonés. Intuía que algo andaba mal al igual que Miyako. Nadie dijo nada hasta que él decidió hablar.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo necesitabas y esos niños también. Viktor ya se retiró no hay necesidad de…

—Mi vida ya estaba hecha sin él. Este día pensaba decirle adiós. Mis hijos habían estado bien sin saber que Viktor es su padre.

—Yuri no puede ser tan…

—¿Egoísta? —interrumpió— Fui yo quien se alejó cuando más lo necesitaba a mi lado. Sabía sobre su deseo de volver a la pista pero yo era el obstáculo más grande para él. Yo lo estaba hundiendo y no podía soportarlo. ¿Creen que no moría por decirle a Viktor de los niños? Pero si lo hubiera hecho Viktor habría dejado de patinar, no podía hacerle eso. Aunque lo pareciera era mi manera de demostrarle mi amor. No quería hacerle daño, el saber sobre los niños a estas alturas lo haría odiarme por ocultárselo, tenía miedo de su reacción además no estoy sólo, Chris…

—Ese suizo está consciente de su trato Katsudon. Siempre lo ha sabido o vas a decir que ahora lo amas —se burló.

—No pero no deseo dañarlo más.

—No sería ni la mitad de lo que ya te has dañado —comentó Otabek— tienes miedo pero es Viktor, no es un desconocido.

—Sí lo es, no conozco a este Viktor agresivo, este que hoy hizo lo único que jamás le perdonaría. Cuando supo lo de Chris… —pausó— Si aún me ama ¿por qué tenía que hacer eso? Le rogué que no lo hiciera y no le importó usarme. No podré perdonar eso.

Todos vieron a Yuri sorprendidos. No podían creer eso pero el azabache no mentiría con algo así. Miyako tomó su mano a manera de consuelo. Debía existir una buena explicación mas no una válida. Todos sabían que Yuri odiaba su condición de omega, el tener que obedecer, sólo por su naturaleza, todo lo que un alfa le ordenara le ponía enfermo, odiaba no ser libre, sobre todo odiaba tener que superponer las decisiones ajenas a las suyas. Cuando Viktor apareció en su vida fue un alivio para él, el ruso prometió jamás abusar de su influencia como alfa en él y lo había cumplido, incluso cuando Yuri se alejó. Dejaron que el japonés se desahogara, nadie decía nada y eso era lo que Yuri quería, no ocupaba sermones sino un poco de espacio consolador.

—Mañana los veremos en el aeropuerto —dijo Yurio cuando se despidió de los japoneses— al menos quiero ver a los niños un momento.

—Yurio, si tanto te agradan los niños ¿Por qué no llaman a la cigüeña? —comentó Miyako.

—¡¿Qué?! —logró articular el ruso rojo como un tomate.

—Aún nos quedan unos años más a Yuri —respondió Otabek— después de que nos retiremos lo pensaremos o a menos que el cuerpo de él lo exija —confesó— apenas tiene 20 los supreso…

—¡Cállate! —interrumpió de golpe la sinceridad del kazajo— No nos interesa —mintió— sólo pensamos en patinar.

—Jajajajajajá —soltó la risa Yuri y todos lo vieron— lo.. lo siento jajajá, me parece cómica su charla.

Todos se relajaron, al menos Yuri había reído un poco. Zanjaron el tema y se despidieron. No tardaron en volver al hotel. Yuri animado por su amiga entró a su habitación. Todo estaba desordenado, parecía que los niños le habían dado guerra a Viktor y el mayor había perdido. Llegó a la pequeña sala de estar y los vio, los niños dormidos sobre el regazo del ruso. ¿cuánto no había soñado esa escena? Casi todos los días desde que supo de su embarazo. Con cuidado despertó a Viktor. Éste despertó y le regaló una sonrisa a Yuri que no regreso el nipón.

—Ayúdame a llevarlos a la cama, mi cuerpo aún duele —dijo a modo de reclamo.

—Claro —Llevó a Mizuki mientras Yuri a Luka —Son unos demonios disfrazados de ángeles.

—Se parecen a su padre, no puedo negarlo —comentó Yuri al verlos dormidos tomados de las manos— Vamos… —lo guió a la salita de estar.

—Yuri yo… no sé que me… perdóname.

—Vivimos temporalmente en Detroit. Regresaremos a Japón el próximo mes. No te negaré ver a los niños, no sabía cuanto te anhelaban, jamás lo dijeron y yo no lo noté. Ahora que lo pienso, ellos sabían que era un tema que no quería tratar. Así que no les quitaré ese gusto es decisión tuya si tomas la oferta o no.

—Yuri yo quiero que volvamos a estar…

—¡No! No pienso estar con alguien que abusa de su influencia, además simplemente me violaste ni siquiera me marcaste, sólo fue una sucia violación —temblaba de solo recordarlo— sólo querías demostrar tu control sobre mí, te ofendió que estuviera con Chris nada más. Todavía te atreves a reclamarme que me fui pero te recuerdo que tú me lo permitiste así que estoy en mi derecho de hacer mi vida con quien desee —aclaraba— ahora vete, mañana tenemos que tomar el vuelo de regreso a Estados unidos…

—Está bien Yuri, nos vemos mañana…

Yuri cerró la puerta de la habitación. Su cuerpo temblaba ¿de donde había sacado el valor para hablarle así? No lo sabía mas no importaba, necesitaba descansar. Por su parte Viktor también temblaba de rabia consigo mismo. Katsuki tenía la razón, en primer lugar el lo dejó ir y lo había lastimado por eso. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Sonrió complacido, cuando una idea se formó en su cabeza, tenía que apurarse había mucho que empacar y poco tiempo peor antes tenía que arreglar ciertos trámites.

—¡Miyako! ¡Sal! —golpeaba la puerta desesperado.

—¡Ya voy…! —decía adormilada, no reconoció la voz pero grata fue su sorpresa.

—¡Necesito un favor! —pidió Viktor desesperado.

—Claro, pero antes… —Miyako le atestó un fuerte golpe en el estómago— Esto ruso engreído es por forzar a mi querido pupilo —Viktor cayó al suelo sin aire, miró dolorido a la bailarina ¿Quién pensaría que golpeara tan fuerte? —Me siento mucho mejor —sonrió complacida— ahora sí dime todo lo que quieras.

Yuri, los niños y Miyako corrían por los pasillos del aeropuerto. Tantas emociones fuertes del día anterior realmente habían dejado agotados a los Katsuki. Miyako había intentado despertarlos desde temprano pero fue en vano, el despertar y llegar tarde a un lugar lo habían heredado del japonés. Ahora corrían para la sala de abordaje, el vuelo saldría en 20 minutos y desde hacía 30 que debían estar en la locación indicada. Yuri llevaba en brazos a Mizuki mientras Luka los seguía de cerca y la maestra de ballet iba detrás de ellos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta entregaron sus documentos y entraron al lugar. Yuri estaba tan ensimismado en su ajetreo que no se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

—Luka ¿y Miyako?

—Miyako se quedará unos días más —dijeron detrás de Yuri— así que para que no se desperdiciara el vuelo Papá tomará su lugar.

—¿Viktor? —Yuri miró al motivo de sus desventuras— No, eso sí que…

—Es tarde para cancelar, además le prometí a los niños que lo que les resta de estancia en Estados Unidos estaría con ellos —sonrió.

—¡Papá irá a casa con nosotros! —preguntaron los niños.

—¡sí! —respondió sonriente, por un momento Yuri pudo ver al antiguo Viktor— Si mamá lo acepta.

—¡Mamá! ¡Por favor!

—Qué haga lo que quiera —dijo dándoles la espalda, no quería que notaran su sonrojo. Su Viktor aún estaba en alguna parte— Iré a comprar un café, niños no se separen de Papá y Viktor si les quitas los ojos de encima te mato…

El vuelo salió a tiempo. Yuri no pudo dormir durante el vuelo, tener a Viktor tan cerca lo hacía feliz aunque lo negara.

…

 **Viktor siempre se sale con la suya y sus bebés también :D Actualizo hasta pasadas las fiestas navideñas.**

 **¡Feliz navidad a todos!**

 **¡Chise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me hacen muy feliz!**

 **Espero que hayan pasado felices fiestas con sus seres queridos :D**

 **Me acabo de dar cuenta que le cambié el nombre a Minako, lo siento, no sé porque me cuesta trabajo recordar que es Minako y no Miyako xD.**

…

 **Capítulo 6: Convivencia.**

Yuri tenía dolor de cabeza ese día. De hecho ese malestar lo sufría desde dos semanas atrás, tenía nombre y apellido: Viktor Nikiforov. Sobaba sus sienes a manera de aliviar el malestar. Se encontraba frente a su computadora, debía entregar un nuevo software a cierta compañía mas no podía concentrarse y terminarlo con Viktor viéndolo detenidamente. Se había vuelto una rutina molesta desde que llegaron a Detroit. Recordaba como el ruso los siguió luego de salir del aeropuerto. Sin consultarlo se había auto invitado a su casa, con el pretexto de saber dónde vivían y así poder hospedarse en un hotel cercano, su error fue permitirle la entrada a su hogar temporal. Desde que entró al departamento los niños, a propósito, lo instalaron en la habitación de Yuri y él no tuvo más opción que recibirlo. No podía negarles ese gusto a sus hijos.

—Está bien —dijo resignado— pero mamá dormirá con Mizuki y Luka.

—Pero Yuri tu habita…

—Niños vayan a desempacar —omitió el comentario hasta que se fueron— no tientes a tu suerte, podrás quedarte aquí pero jamás volverás a tocarme o tenerme cerca. Viniste por los niños no por mí, así que concéntrate en ellos Vitya… ¡ah! Y tienes prohibido entrar a mi estudio.

Eso había dicho pero ¿Cómo es que Viktor se las había ingeniado para entrar al lugar? fácil, sus pequeños hijos, quienes se habían quedado dormidos luego de ver como Katsuki tecleaba cosas sin sentido en la computadora, lo invitaron a pasar con la excusa de mostrarle qué hacía su mamá además de ayudar a Celestino, ya que ellos no sabían explicarlo. Se había vuelto una rutina que los otros inquilinos pasaran la tarde en el estudio de Katsuki.

—Yuri ¿a qué te dedicas? —preguntó por enésima vez en ese tiempo que llevaban juntos.

—Diseño programas para ciertas compañías —dijo luego de dos semanas de insistencia— Desde que terminé mi posgrado hace dos años me dedico a eso —comentó sin despegar la vista de los 3 monitores que ocupaban su escritorio.

—¿Y es un buen negocio? —comentó curioso.

—Por cada software que diseño recibo 100,000DLS —dijo sin prestarle importancia.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Viktor ¿podrías irte? Tengo que terminar esto hoy, mañana es la fecha de entrega y aún quedan algunos detalles que afinar. No me dejas concentrarme en lo absoluto y lleva los niños a su cama. Cuando despierten ve con ellos a la pista los dos saben patinar muy bien, aun son pequeños pero aprenden rápido aun así NO los fuerces a nada que se a peligroso.

—Claro, está bien —aceptó y aprovechó que el japonés estaba distraído para darle un beso en la mejilla — haz tu mejor esfuerzo.

Yuri se quedó estático, lo había agarrado con la guardia baja. No pudo reclamarle nada, la impresión sólo le permitió verlo salir de la habitación con los niños en brazos y una sonrisa en el rostro. Algo se había descontrolado en su corazón, no pudo evitar sonreír aun contra su deseo de no hacerlo. Regresó a su trabajo, luego podría reclamarle, sólo le faltaban unas horas y el programa estaría listo. Después podría descansar un poco, antes de hacer la cena, cenarían Katsudon tenía mucho sin probarlo, además por alguna razón se sentía de ánimos para cocinarlo.

Los niños despertaron al cabo de una hora. Como lo había prometido, Viktor llevó a sus hijos a la pista de patinaje. El mayor se sorprendió con la gracia para patinar de Mizuki. Luka era bueno pero su hermana era una combinación perfecta de ambos estilos de sus padres. El ruso vio el potencial en la menor. Luka por su parte disfrutaba patinar más él mismo le había dicho que a menos que su hermana se lo pidiera, él no se dedicaría al patinaje.

—Ya estoy viejo —comentaba Viktor tratando de recobrar el aliento— Son igual de resistentes que Yuri —sonrió melancólico— Niños ¿qué les contaba su mamá sobre su padre? Antes de saber que era yo.

—Mamá decía que papá fue su entrenador pero que había muerto luego de una competencia y que por eso se retiró —contestó Luka.

—Pero ya sabíamos que tú eras papá —siguió Mizuki— antes de que tío Yuratcha nos lo contara. Mamá es malo mintiendo. Es fácil saber cuando trata de ocultar algo —sonrió— además…

—Mamá todas las noches admiraba una foto de papá, hablaba con ella, le decía cuánto deseaba que nos conocieras. Una noche luego de que mamá se quedara dormido, sacamos la foto de su escondite…

—Y eras tú el de la foto —dijo al fin— y siempre vamos a verte competir, mamá quería que te viéramos, incluso cuando mamá se enfermaba…

—Hacía que tía Minako nos llevara a la competencia, cuando volvíamos siempre nos preguntaba qué tan bien habías estado.

—¿papá irás con nosotros a Japón? —preguntaron al unísono— mamá está siempre está solo y triste…

—aunque siempre nos sonríe —prosiguió Mizuki— Mamá siempre llora cuando no estamos cerca.

—Pero y ¿Chris? —cuestionó el ruso.

—Mamá es omega como Mizuki—dijo Luka y sujetó a su hermana de la mano— mamá nos dijo que a veces se enferma, pero sus medicinas ya no sirven por eso el tío Chris lo ayuda a sentirse mejor, eso nos explicó mamá, por eso Yo ayudaré a Mizuki a sentirse mejor cuando ella se enferme como mamá —dijo convencido.

—Buen niño —acarició su cabeza nervioso, no podía decirle que él no podría ayudar a su hermana cuando eso pasara— ¿entonces Chris sólo ayuda a mamá?

—Sí —sonrieron.

—Niños creo que ya es hora de volver con mamá.

Necesitaba corroborar eso con Yuri. Si era cierto que sólo lo ayudaba ¿por qué le había dicho que salía con él? se sentía aún más culpable porque era cierto, de alguna u otra manera tenía que mitigar los malestares que le causaban los celos, le agradara la idea o no. Si era cierto se sentiría más culpable de lo que se sentía. Los niños lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Tomados de las manos regresaron a casa. Olía bastante bien. Los tres conocían ese distintivo aroma que provenía de la cocina. En silencio se acercaron al lugar. Vieron a Yuri preparando su platillo favorito y el de los niños. Los menores fueron con su madre para avisarle que ya habían llegado. Yuri los recibió con un beso y luego instintivamente buscó al ruso. Su rostro había vuelto a perder su jovial sonrisa, miró preocupación en su mirada, pero, intentó pasarla por alto.

—Viktor…

—Estaré en la habitación, estos pequeños me dejaron agotado…

—niños… ¿qué le hicieron a Viktor?

—Lo hicimos jugar a atraparnos en la pista de patinaje… —sonrieron.

—¿por cuánto tiempo?

—Desde que llegamos a la pista hasta que estuvimos por regresar.

—Nunca ha tenido mucha resistencia —se burló, sabía lo que era jugar con sus hijos— vayan a lavarse las manos, la cena estará en poco tiempo.

Como dijo Yuri, al paso de 10 minutos la cena estaba servida. Los niños se encontraban en sus asientos pero Viktor no aparecía en la cocina. Cansados de esperar el japonés fue a buscarlo y lo encontró dormido. Katsuki se acercó para despertarlo aunque antes lo observó detenidamente. Su rostro mostraba las señales del paso de los años, seguía igual de atractivo incluso podía asegurar que más. Acarició su mejilla y cabello. Era Viktor en ese momento, era su Viktor, ese extranjero loco que lo cautivó desde niño.

—Viktor… La cena está lista.

—Quiero dormir…

—Los niños nos esperan.

—Sí, sí… los niños me contaron sobre Chris —comentaba medio dormido— no puedo compensar lo que te hice, lo único que puedo decir es que me enferma la sola idea de que toque alguien más. Te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo. El miedo me cegó. No quería lastimarte…

—Chris… yo no...

—¡Mamá! ¡El tío Chris vino de visita!

Dijeron los niños entrando en la habitación. Estaban tan ensimismados en ellos que no se habían percatado del timbre que sonaba insistentemente. Viktor se incorporó molesto mientras Yuri palideció de repente. Si Chris estaba ahí, sólo significaba una sola cosa. El celo no tardaría en aparecer. Ambos adultos salieron de la alcoba. Era verdad en la sala se encontraba Giaccometi con los niños que abrían unos regalos que el suizo había llevado para ellos.

—Me lo advirtió Yuratcha más no lo quise creer…

—Chris…

—No te preocupes Yuri, mis bebés están aquí —dijo dando a entender que no haría nada innecesario— Además todos somos amigos ¿no?

Viktor quiso abalanzarse contra él cuando dijo "sus bebés". Algo no le había gustado de su tono de voz. Veía como Yuri se había tensado por completo. El japonés sólo atinó a pedirles que se fueran a la cocina, la cena estaba servida. Agregó un plato más en la mesa para el suizo y se dispusieron a comer en silencio. Definitivamente en ese momento Yuri quería desaparecer. Un mal presentimiento le atravesaba la espina dorsal.

—Viktor lava los platos —dijo cuando terminaron de cenar— iré a dormir a los niños. Chris tu espera en la ...

—Claro Yuri, como es costumbre te espero en tu oficina —sin avisarle le robó un beso, bastante fugaz pero beso al fin, tanto los niños estaban tan sorprendidos como los mismos adulto por el cariño ofrecido— Por favor no tardes nada más.

…

 **Ho ho ho…**

 **Antes que nada espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad con sus seres queridos.**

 **Volviendo al tema, sí, no sabía que carrera estudió Yuri pero me parece que tiene potencial para el diseño de software, un trabajo solitario que es perfecto para alguien con dificultades sociales como él. Sé que terminó sus estudios universitarios en Detroit porque lo dicen en el primer capítulo del anime, pero lo que no recuerdo haber escuchado eso cuál carrera cursó o.o lo he visto varias veces y no tengo nada sobre ese detalle.**

 **No me odien con este capítulo.**

 **¡Chise!**

 **P.d. Si ven errores me disculpo son las dos de la madrugada y mis ojitos ya no dan para más. Si ven algo les agradecería para corregirlo de inmediato.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pensaba actualizar temprano, pero desde ayer el cansancio me llegó de golpe, tuve que darme mi tiempo para descansar, eso de las fiestas, desveladas, atender a familiares, cuidar a tus sobrinos y escribir en las madrugadas, robó hasta la última gota de energía.**

 **He leído sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y me disculpo si no he podido responderlos, lo haré en cuanto pueda iui**

 **Chris… Chris… Chris… no lo odio, me perturba pero, no lo odio, sólo diré eso xD**

…

 **Capítulo 8: Enojo.**

Yuri intentaba dormir a sus hijos pero las constantes preguntas y reclamos de los pequeños no le permitían cumplir su objetivo. Estaba preocupado por dejar a los otros dos sólo en la casa sin su supervisión. Los dos eran unos niños grandes y sabía que Chris tramaba algo para retenerlo. Así era desde que comenzó su "relación" intentó ganarse su amor mediante los niños, sus amigos y familiares pero no funcionó, desde el principio le había dejado claro que seguía amando a Viktor.

—Mamá… ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Mizuki preocupada al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

—No… no es nada —titubeó un poco— Niños deben ir a dormir, mamá necesita hablar con…

—¿Por qué te besó Tío Chris? Tú nos has dicho que sólo debemos besar a las personas que amamos —reclamó Luka— No dejas a papá besarte pero sí al tío ¿ya no amas a papá? —cuestionó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mizuki no quiere separarse de papá —la niña había comenzado a llorar— mamá no quiero que se vaya papá...

—niños… —intentó decir algo Yuri pero no pudo— vayan a dormir, todo estará bien, se los prometo, papá los ama tanto como yo —dijo abrazándolos.

—Terminé de limpiar la cocina —dijo Viktor, que entraba a la habitación— ¿Niños? ¿por qué lloran? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó preocupado al verlos— Yuri tú…

—¡Papá! —corrieron los menores hacia el ruso— No dejes que tío Chris se lleve a mamá, queremos estar contigo —rogaban al unísono.

—No me iré a ningún lado niños ¿qué les hace creer que los dejaría? —les dijo con una sonrisa consoladora— Yuri ¿puedes explicarme…?

—¿Podrías hacerlos dormir? —pidió— necesito hablar con Chris. Saldré un momento, niños papá los cuidará.

Luego de besar en la frente a sus hijos. Salió de la habitación. Fue por Chris quien lo esperaba paciente en la oficina del japonés. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del suizo. Se acercó para abrazarlo y besarlo nuevamente, mas Yuri lo impidió. Ese juego ya no le gustaba, de hecho nunca le había gustado que tocara su cuerpo con tanta confianza. Recordaba que Viktor (y él mismo) solía molestarse con el suizo por hacerlo, pero el ruso siempre trató de darle prioridad a su amistad con Giaccometi justificando su comportamiento como parte de la forma atrevida de ser del rubio.

—Yuri te extrañé tanto… —dijo restándole importancia al desplante recién recibido.

—Chris por favor vamos a hablar fuera de aquí…

—Claro, sería incómodo que el papá de tus hijos te escuchara gemir mi nom…

—¡Qué te pasa! —reclamó luego de golpear a Chris— No te atrevas a hablarme así.

—Je… Vaya mi dulce cachorrito sabe morder —sonrió molesto, Yuri sintió un leve escalofrío.

—Vamos a hablar en otro lugar… —Sin decirle nada, indicó al rubio que lo siguiera.

Viktor y los niños escucharon como Yuri y Chris abandonaban el departamento. Los menores vieron la preocupación en el rostro de su padre. Viktor trataba de relajarse y tratar de pensar en qué hacer. Podía confiar en Yuri mas no del todo en Chris. Lo sabía, conocía a su amigo y colega. Sintió como los niños se separaban de él e iban a tomar sus abrigos. Los miraba curioso aunque intuyó lo que le dirían. Si no quería que Yuri se fuera tendría que hacer algo más que esperar y debía hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Giaccometi en esos momentos no era de fiar. Los niños lo tomaron de las manos para guiarlo a la salida del departamento.

—Niños…

—Sabemos dónde está mamá, siempre que necesita solucionar algo va a ese lugar —dijo Luka.

—No te perdonaremos si dejas que mamá se quede con el tío Chris —sentenció Mizuki.

No pretendía ir lejos, no sería para nada una buena idea alejarse más de unas cuadras del departamento. Por suerte había un parque cerca de casa donde podrían hablar sin preocupaciones. Yuri no se sentía bien con lo que haría pero era necesario. Lo había dicho Yurio, no podía ser ni la mitad de doloroso de lo que ya habían sido esos cinco años para él ¿verdad?

—¿Chris… dejemos esto por la paz.

—No —respondió tajante.

—Pero… ¿por qué no…?

—Porque eres mío —Chris acorraló a Yuri contra un árbol del lugar— Que te quede claro Katsuki, no voy a permitir que Viktor…

—No es Viktor, soy yo, ya no quiero seguir con este juego, ahora me doy cuenta del error que cometí… Si no fuera Viktor, cualquier otro alfa podría…

—No, tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver, además no sería la primera vez que alejo un Alfa de ti. Viktor sólo es el papá de esos pequeños, si es por la custodia pueden llegar a un arreglo y separarlos, para que cada uno tuviera a uno de sus hijos. Conmigo no hay problema, no puedo dejarte encinta, no tengo ese tétrico control sobre ti, eres libre de…

—¡No sigas diciendo tonterías! —interrumpió— Puedes encontrarte a alguien mejor que yo.

—No quiero…

—Deberás hacerlo, yo no quiero estar más contigo… Realmente agradezco todo el apoyo que me has dado, jamás tendré como pagártelo pero…

—No planeo dejarte ir lejos de mi…

Chris sin pudor alguno comenzó a besar y recorrer el cuerpo de Yuri. El japonés trataba de alejarse pero la fuerza de del suizo lo sobrepasaba, además el recuerdo de Viktor forzándolo lo dejó inmóvil. Un miedo desgarrador le atravesó la espalda. No permitiría que lo volvieran a lastimar de esa manera. Pasaba del terror al asco, Chris lo estaba haciendo sentir peor que el ruso. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Llegó el momento en el que no pudo más cerró los ojos y se resignó a ser usado de nueva cuenta hasta que sintió como Chris se alejaba repentinamente.

—¡Mamá! —Abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar a sus niños.

—Niños… —Los miró y luego le dirigió una mirada a su salvador— ¡Viktor! ¡Detente! —rogó al ver al ruso golpear a Chris— ¡déjalo!

—¡No le voy a perdonar que te…! —decía enfurecido— Chris eres un…

—Viktor, déjalo —rogó y como pudo lo separó de Chris— Los niños te están viendo… basta con lo que ya tuvieron que presenciar… —dijo avergonzado.

—¡Papá! —La voz de sus pequeños logró calmar a Viktor.

Viktor se tranquilizó. No pensaba intervenir en ningún momento, quería que Yuri decidiera por sí mismo, sin embargo ver de alguna manera lo que él mismo le había hecho a su amado japonés lo hizo perder los estribos. Estaba enojado con Chris, pero muchos más con él por haberse atrevido a ultrajar a Yuri como momentos atrás el rubio lo hacía. Quería sacar toda esa furia. Quería matar a Chris y quería desaparecer él también. Con esa escena se había dado cuenta de lo vil del acto.

—Vaya, Nikiforov, no sabía que pod…

—¡Vete de aquí Chris! — exigió Yuri—Déjame en paz, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí ni a mi familia. Busca alguien que te quiera como mereces… —agregó.

Yuri tomó a Viktor del brazo para que lo siguiera, el ruso no se miraba bien. Algo lo había perturbado. Tal vez era su manía posesiva para con él, pero en ese momento no importaba quería regresar a casa tomar un baño y descansar. Chris se había quedado tumbado en el pasto del parque. Espero a estar totalmente solo para ponerse de pie.

—No quería que pasara esto… —se recriminó— sabía que no podría contra Viktor. Vine a despedirme y lo eché a perder…

Comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, tenía que regresar al hotel y atender los golpes que el apacible ruso le propinó. No podía enojarse se los tenía merecidos, además su consuelo era que Viktor no salió ileso, él también pudo desquitar su coraje, al menos un poco, antes de dejar ir a su amado japonés. Llegaron al departamento. La orden de Katsuki había sido firme: "Niños a dormir inmediatamente" cuando mamá se encontraba en ese estado era mejor que todos a su alrededor obedecieran o habría problemas. Los niños acataron la orden y se fueron a su cuarto. Viktor por su parte aún seguía en shock. Se torturaba mentalmente una y otra vez. Sólo el ardor en su labio lo hizo regresar en sí. Yuri limpiaba algo en su cara, sangre.

—Les dije que se que se quedaran en casa —recriminó— pero agradezco que no me hayan obedecido…

—Yuri yo

—Shhh, déjame acabar aquí, Chris te dio un buen golpe en la boca.

—Perdóname —imploró el ruso— la vez que te forcé, perdóname… te amo tanto y aun así no pude cuidarte y te lastimé.

—Tranquilo, no te tortures más Viktor.

Yuri no pudo evitar acurrucarlos entre sus brazos. Pocas eran las veces que se le veía tan frágil al ruso. El calor de Viktor lo reconfortó. Eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Sólo estar de esa forma con él. ¿Lo extrañaba? sí. ¿Sus hijos lo necesitaban? sí. ¿Yuri Katsuki lo necesitaba? Sí. Aún tenían que sanar algunas heridas, pero, si Viktor estaba con él, lo lograría. Después de mucho tiempo se atrevió a besar al ruso quien se quedó estático por la sorpresa.

—Vitya te amo —le dijo para volverlo a besar, está vez sí fue correspondido.

…

 **¡Acabé!**

 **No soporto la cabeza X—x de milagro pude terminarlo.**

 **Espero y les guste el capítulo, los dejó necesito tomar algún analgésito e irme a dormir.**

 **¡Saluditos y besos!**

 **¡Chise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno antes que nada PERDÓN por no actualizar tengo un muy buen motivo: literalmente mi laptop murió por casi tres semanas, de hecho el día que actualicé el último capítulo ese día me quedé sin computadora. Igualmente estuve al pendiente de sus mensajitos, lloraba de la ansiedad por no poder actualizar ni responder sus reviews. Bueno por suerte ya pasó y podré terminar el fic feliz de la vida.**

…

 **Capítulo 9: Felicidad.**

Después del incidente con Chris, las cosas entre los padres de los mellizos mejoraron enormemente. Esas últimas semanas en Detroit fueron placenteras para todos. Viktor podía disfrutar de su familia completa. Yuri, después de ese arrebato amoroso que tuvo el día de la discusión con el suizo, hacía su mayor esfuerzo para resolver las cosas con el padre de sus hijos y así, tal vez, recuperar un poco de lo que se había negado. Le era difícil al japonés acostumbrarse de nuevo a las confianzas del ruso. Aún su cuerpo se crispaba cuando Viktor intentaba algo más allá de un beso.

—Yuri… Yuri… —susurraba Viktor intentado despertar al japonés— Yuri prometimos llevar a los niños a la pista de patinaje.

—Mmmmh… Viktor tengo sueño.

—Lo sé pero Luka y Mizuki llorarán si no vamos.

—Está bien —suspiraba— pero no patinaré hoy me siento cansado.

—¿Te sientes…?

—Sólo es cansancio, ha sido un mes demasiado estresante, por suerte mañana volvemos a Japón.

—¿tan desesperado estás por alejarte de mí? —renegó el ruso.

—Podría responder que sí —respondió el azabache.

—¡Yuri!

El japonés hizo caso omiso a los reclamos de Viktor, había aprendido a manejar los chantajes del peligris. Sin embargo su urgencia por volver a Japón no era alejarse del ruso. Necesitaba volver para visitar a su médico. Algo no estaba bien. El celo no había aparecido, no es que realmente quisiera que llegara, cuando los supresores no surtían efecto y la única persona que lo ayudaba ya no era una opción viable. Viktor estaba ahí pero, su cuerpo lo rechazaba automáticamente. El ruso entendía la situación, no lo forzaría a nada como había dicho aunque moría por marcarlo de nuevo. En ese mes de convivencia pudo darse cuenta de que su amado japonés atraía a demasiados alfas, no le gustaba, quería asesinar a cada uno de los que se acercaban a su amado Yuri, también ese detalle era algo nuevo ya que no sabía lo celoso que podía ser.

—¡Papá! —llamaban los pequeños— ¿Por qué mamá no patina?

—¡ah…! Mamá se siente cansado…

—Pero hoy es el último día que estamos juntos —dijo Luka.

—Por eso mamá tiene que divertirse también —terminó Mizuki.

Era cierto, no había querido darle importancia a ese detalle, no habían realmente planeado luego de su estadía en Detroit. Él volvería a Rusia y Yuri y los niños a Japón ¿qué haría? Esta vez no podía escapar a Japón como cuando eran jóvenes, está vez no podía defraudar a Yakov, su viejo entrenado le había encargado a sus nuevos reclutas, simplemente no podía abandonar. Miró a Yuri quien estaba absorto en algún punto de lugar. Los niños ya no quisieron jugar, simplemente dijeron que sin su mamá no era divertido. El departamento era un caos, si bien era de Katsuki, siempre sería un dolor de cabeza las estadías largas. Maletas, sábanas sobre los muebles. Todo bien limpio. Sólo las alcobas no se encontraban arregladas, eso lo haría la vecina que cuidaba del departamento. La cena, pidieron pizza y la comieron viendo una película infantil que adoraban los menores. El cansancio hizo efecto en los 3 menores (incluyendo a la madre de los mellizos) Viktor llevó a los niños a la alcoba tenía que hablar con Yuri.

—Viktor ¿y los niños? —preguntó Katsuki adormilado.

—En su alcoba —respondió— Yuri… ¿Qué haremos a partir de mañana?

—Seguir con nuestras vidas ¿no?

—Me refiero a…

—Sé a qué te refieres y no sé…

—Vengan a vivir a Rusia conmigo —pidió— no puedo abandonar todo como lo hice antes. Yakov confía en mí. No quiero estar lejos de los niños, ni de ti.

—Los niños tienen su vida en Japón. En dos meses entrarán a la escuela primaria.

—Eso se puede arreglar Yuri por favor.

—Pero mi trabajo…

—Sabes que puedes hacerlo desde cualquier parte del mundo.

—Mis padres y amigos tendría que dejarlos…

—Te fuiste 5 años a Detroit sin volver durante la universidad no puedes poner eso de excusa, no soy tan iluso—lo acorraló.

— Viktor no sé… todo es muy extraño, además, yo necesito volver a Japón con urgencia.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesito ir al médico…

—Puedes ver uno en Rusia.

—Corrijo… necesito ir con mi médico —aclaró Katsuki.

—¡Yuri! ¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó alarmado— ¿Por eso has estado tan cansado últimamente? ¿Yuri por qué no me lo habías…? ¿Los niños saben algo?

—¡No, no, no es eso! es que… —dudaba en responder sin tener certeza.

—Yuri ¿qué sucede? ¿Es tan grave? —esa última pregunta sacó de quicio al azabache.

—Lo grave aquí es tu idiotez —reclamó— tengo que ir al médico porque creo que estoy esperando un bebé otra vez, define tú la gravedad del asunto.

—¿Eh…? —Viktor se quedó pasmado— ¿cómo?

—Desde hace tiempo que debió de haber llegado el celo, de hecho, desde antes de que Chris apareciera. Lo noté hace días e hice mis cuentas y… y…

—El día en que…

—Sí, ese día debí de… —comenzó a llorar— ¿por qué no podemos hacer las cosas bien? Todo es tu culpa Viktor no planeaba más niños, no planeaba tener pareja siquiera —se quejó— y de la nada apareces sólo para hacerme esto…

—¡Te amo Yuri! —exclamaba Viktor abrazando a Yuri sin importarle los reclamos— ¡Gracias Yuri! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

—Eres un idiota definitivamente.

Viktor no cabía en sí mismo, Yuri tampoco se quejaba pero estaba contento. El ruso besaba a Yuri una y otra vez. Con cuidado lo alzó en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación, necesitaba sentir a Yuri en más de un sentido. Yuri se dejó hacer, no opuso resistencia. Recostados en la cama los dos no podían parar de besarse, la necesidad se había apoderado de ellos. El ruso se atrevió a acariciar el cuerpo del japonés, quien inmediatamente se tensó. Viktor al sentirlo quiso detenerse pero Yuri a pesar del miedo que lo embargaba se lo impidió. "Sigue" ordenó el de anteojos, que desde hacía un rato habían quedado sobre la mesa de noche. Viktor obedeció. En pocos minutos ambos repetían en pequeños susurros el nombre del otro. Las caricias, los gemidos subían de tono poco a poco junto con la sensación de molestia que la ropa les causaba. No tardaron en quedar en el suelo todas las prendas, la sensación de la piel de otro los volvía locos. Se entregaron de nueva cuenta una y otra vez esa noche. Trataban de recuperar el tiempo y sanar algunas heridas que quedaban expuestas.

—Yuri —le comentaba a un Yuri somnoliento que dormitaba desnudo sobre él— sé que duele pero debo hacerlo.

—¿qué…!

No pudo terminar la pregunta el japonés. Un fuerte dolor en su hombro lo dejó sin aliento. Entendió a lo que se refería, la mordida que Viktor le había dado en el hombro fue dolorosa, incluso se atrevió a pensar que dolió un poco más que la primera vez que lo marcó pero, no se comparaba al dolor del lazo roto. Sonrió dolorido, se sentía feliz al igual que Viktor.

—No pienso se tan indulgente contigo esta vez, no más caprichos para ti…

—Vaya, no me da buena espina esto —suspiró.

—Después de ir con tu médico se irán los niños y tú a Rusia.

—¿Y si no quiero? —Bromeó.

—Lástima, es una orden y como buen alfa idiota, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más.

Sonrieron divertidos. Se regalaron un último beso antes de caer presas del sueño y cansancio, debían dormir por lo menos un poco. En la mañana los mellizos despertaron a los mayores, sonrieron contentos al ver a sus padres durmiendo juntos al fin. Cuando los adultos se incorporaron, vieron el reloj, era tarde, los vuelos saldrían en 3 horas y tenían que llegar en una hora al aeropuerto. Los pequeños disfrutaron de la pequeña y caótica escena que sus padres les brindaron. Se ducharon y terminaron de arreglar a los niños quienes seguían en pijama. Por suerte llegaron al aeropuerto, tarde pero el regaño departe de la aeromoza no fue tan grave, tenía sus ventajas se el patinador ruso más importante y atractivo del momento.

—Hace unas horas que me marcaste y ya estás coqueteando —reclamaba Yuri.

—No coqueteaba, sólo usaba mis encantos para evitar un sermón.

—¡Papá Malo! —lo riñeron sus hijos— ¡Papá sólo puede coquetear con mamá!

—¡Papá ama a mamá! ¡Lo juro! —gritó de manera dramática en pleno aeropuerto.

Yuri suspiró y los niños rieron. Parecía que él Viktor Nikiforov que recordaba había vuelto al fin. A la hora indicada se despidieron. Tenían que entrar a las salas de abordaje. Un abrazo y la promesa de verlos pronto fue lo que les dio a sus hijos, a Yuri un beso y una clara orden.

—Tienes un mes para arreglar todo en Japón. Si te retrasas un día mandaré todo al traste e iré por ustedes —advirtió.

—Sí, sí —respondió— Viktor tenemos que entrar…

—No quiero —dijo abrazando al japonés— no quiero, te amo no quiero dejarte ir.

—Yo también te amo —sonrió y besó al peligris— niños despídanse.

Los niños se despidieron por enésima vez de su padre y después entraron a la sala de abordar. Los tres lloraban, ninguno quería separarse del ruso, pero los reconfortaba saber que lo verían pronto. El avión de los Katsuki despegó. Los niños cayeron dormidos casi al instante. Yuri miraba a los menores y sonreía. Buscó un dulce en sus bolsillos pero no encontró nada, sólo un pequeño sobre que él no había puesto ahí. Lo examinó detenidamente antes de abrirlo. Sonrió y lloró cuando vio su contenido, una argolla sencilla con una pequeña nota:

" _¿TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO?"_

…

 **Lo acabo de terminar :D espero y les guste**

 **Pregunta del millón ¿quieren un poco de OtaYuri?**

 **¡Saluditos y besos!**

 **¡Chise!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap nuevo, alguien dijo en los comentarios que la reconciliación había sido muy rápida, lo siento, podía hacerlos sufrir más (créanme tenía muchas ideas para hacerlos aún más miserables a Vitya y Yuri) pero no pude, no pude ser tan cruel con ellos ini. Alguien también se quejó porque el cap estuvo corto me disculpo, creo que han podido darse cuenta que soy bastante sintética (algo que debo corregir) igual me hicieron muy feliz todos sus comentarios, la verdad no puedo creer que tenga 103 reviews, lo veo lo veo y no lo creo iwi.**

…

 **Capítulo 10: Familia.**

Los niños y Yuri llegaron a Hasetsu sin problemas. Los tres se veían desanimados aún cuando su familia los habían recibido con su comida favorita: Katsudon. Yuri no había comentado nada sobre su regreso con Viktor con sus padres, hermana y mucho menos con Minako. Los amigos y familiares veían el aura deprimente que los envolvía. Yuri había llegado directamente a dormir, se sentía agotado. Los niños se mantenían pegados al teléfono del lugar. Parecían ansiosos y tristes.

—Niños ¿qué sucede? —preguntó su tía.

—Esperamos… —respondieron al unísono.

—Me doy cuenta de eso pero a quién…

—¡Yo contesto! —la interrumpieron cuando el timbre del teléfono sonó.

—¡No, yo contesto!

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡Yo quiero! —renegaba Mizuki.

—Hola se comunica Yu-topia Akatsuki ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —respondió Mari.

—¡Tía Mari! ¡No es justo!

—¿Qué? ¿Yuri? —respondía sin poner atención al reclamo de los niños— Se encuentra indispuesto, acaba de regresar de un viaje y... No, pidió que no lo despertaran… Sí, eso dijo, si gusta puede dejar un recado y… ¿Los niños? —preguntó desconfiada— disculpe ¿quién es? ¿Qué? ¿Vik…tor?

—¡Luka! ¡Es papá! ¡tía! ¡queremos hablar con papá! —lloró la niña.

—C… cl… claro niños…

—¡Papá! —Respondió Luka— sí, hace rato llegamos con los abuelos… ¿Mamá? Está cansado y quiso dormir… sí, sí, sí Mizuki y yo nos encargaremos de que mamá vaya al doctor… sí yo los cuidaré…

—¡Luka yo también quiero! —reclamó su hermana arrebatándole el teléfono— Papá Mizuki extraña a papá… Sí Mizuki también cuidará a mamá… ¿Cuándo podemos ir a verte?... Está bien papá cuando mamá despierte le diré que te hable… ¿quieres hablar con la tía Mari? Sí está bien…

—¡Papá te queremos! —dijeron los niños al auricular antes de pasárselo a su tía.

—¿eh… eh? sí, sí, Viktor ¿por qué Yuri debe ir al…? ¡Qué! ¡Claro, Claro! ¡Mañana lo llevaré! sí, le diré que hablaste y que se comunique… sí le daré tus saludos a mis padres, adiós…

—¿qué más dijo papá? —preguntaron los niños.

—Niños… ¿qué pasó en estos meses? —preguntó estupefacta la mayor.

—mamá y papá ya van a estar con Mizuki y Luka —respondió la niña.

Mari aprovechó que su hermano se encontraba dormido para poder interrogar a sus sobrinos algo había pasado y Minako no se lo había dicho. Hablaron largo y tendido. Los niños contaron lo que pudieron, estaban contentos de decirle a su tía que al fin conocieron a su padre y que vivirían con él en Rusia. Sus abuelos parecían contentos y tristes. Adoraban a sus nietos pero, sabían que ellos anhelaban a su padre tanto como su terco hijo, que al fin se había decidido a aceptar sus sentimientos por el ruso de nueva cuenta.

Yuri había despertado hasta el día siguiente. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y con dolor por todas partes. Los niños desayunaban con sus abuelos. Se acercó para saludarlos pero antes de siquiera poder decir "buenos días" el aroma del desayuno lo asqueó haciendo que corriera al baño a devolver su estómago vacío. Su madre rápido fue a auxiliarlo pero no fue nada más que un asco matutino.

—¡Oh vaya! Los niños habían dicho que Viktor les pidió que te llevaran al hospital —comentó la mamá— ahora entiendo por qué… aunque creo que ellos no saben que esperan un…

—mamá aún no es seguro que yo…

—El aroma del Katsudon te hizo vomitar, aún recuerdo esos episodios antes de enterarnos de Luka y Mizuki —sonrió— Viktor debe estar…

—¡Viktor qué tiene que…!

—Los niños nos dijeron todo y Viktor habló ayer con tu hermana jejé.

—Por favor… no hagan un…

—¡Claro que hay que festejar! —exclamó Minako detrás de la madre de Katsuki— Pero primero debemos ir al doctor, lava tu boca, desayuna algo ligero para que te arregles y podamos ir al médico —ordenó la maestra.

—Por esto no quería que se enteraran —sonrió cansado.

—Mamá rápido, papá nos pidió que te lleváramos al hospital —interrumpió Luka— y se decepcionará si no cumplimos la misión.

Yuri asintió derrotado. Aún recordaba su embarazo anterior. No es que no le alegrara tantas atenciones pero para él eran demasiadas, demasiada para él sólo. Mientras Yuri se enfrentaba a su eufórica familia. Viktor patinaba en la pista que lo vio crecer y forjarse como patinador. El lugar estaba solo a esa hora así que podía aprovechar su tiempo antes de que llegaran sus pupilos. Estaba tan concentrado en su rutina que no se percató que Yurio y Otabek habían llegado. Ambos lo veían sorprendidos, ese modo de patinar era como el de hace cinco años, ese cándido, travieso y sensual modo que lo caracterizaba cuando se consagró pentacampeón del mundo.

—Vaya, veo que él y el cerdo hicieron las paces… —comentó con unas sonrisa.

—Sí, me alegra —respondió Otabek sin despegar la vista del patinador en la pista.

—¿Sabes que tiene años sin fallar un salto?

—Por algo se retiró como campeón…

—Puedo hacer que se equivoque sin tener que entrar en la pista…

—No lo creo, a menos que le atravieses no veo como…

—Está bien, apostemos y pierdo haré la limpieza toda la semana…

—eso es trampa, sabes que terminaré ayudándote —interrumpió.

—Déjame terminar pero si gano iremos a cenar con mi abuelo —sonrió mientras Otabek se tensó.

—Definitivamente prefiero ayudarte a limpiar —no es que odiara al abuelo de Yuri pero él no podía decir lo mismo de los sentimientos del anciano hacia él— está bien Yuratcha, es imposible que ganes así que, vale.

—Está bien —Yuri sonrió travieso, se acercó a la grabadora que reproducía la melodía y bajo el volumen lo suficiente se acercó a la baranda y esperó el momento del salto— ¡Viktor estoy esperando un hijo! —gritó a todo pulmón.

Viktor escuchó lo que habían gritado. Era una voz conocida era… ¿Yurio? antes de dar el salto pero sin poder detenerlo, buscó al rubio y se topó con una sonrisa traviesa. no se dio cuenta que no se detuvo y automáticamente saltó pero no con el impulso suficiente ni la concentración adecuada, sin más terminó en el hielo sorprendido. Otabek estaba sin palabras al ver a Viktor caer de una manera tan boba, derrotado se dejó caer en el suelo.

—¡Genial! ¡Iremos a ver a mi abuelo! —festejó. Besó a su desconsolado novio— vamos no es tan malo mi abuelo —sonrió.

—Contigo —suspiró— Yuri creo que debemos ir a Viktor sigue sin levantarse —señaló al ruso.

—Déjalo está en Shock, a veces se creía mi papá…

—¡OTABEK! —exclamó el ojiazul cuando se paró y se dirigió hacia los jóvenes— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi Yurio?

—Te lo dije…

—Yuri… a veces no sé si me amas o me odias —comentó al aire.

—Fue decisión mutua calvo —aclaró el rubio— Pretendía tomarme un descanso para esto.

—Pe… pero… Papá no autorizó…

—¡No eres mi padre! ¿y por qué tendría que pedirte permiso? ¿eh?

—¡Mamá! —comenzó a hablar por teléfono— ¡Mamá! Nuestro pequeño Yurio se embarazó… no, no, no lo felicitaré… apenas tiene 20… ¿qué puede hacer lo que quiera?

Otabek y Yuri miraban esa ridícula discusión telefónica. era obvio que hablaba con su Yuri y este no apoyaba el comportamiento del mayor. Viktor lloraba caprichoso. Era una ambos sonrieron, Yuri se sentía mejor tras decírselo. de hecho tenía ocultándolo desde el GFP, por eso había decidido hacer una rutina sencilla para no tener saltos riesgosos.

—¿qué dijo el médico?... sí ¿en serio? ¿exactamente un mes? Vaya, no sé si disculparme o… sí, sí lo siento dijimos que no volveríamos a hablar… ¿los niños ya quieren venir a Rusia? —Otabek y Yuri rieron al darse cuenta del cambio tan rápido de conversación entre Vuri y Viktor— diles que pronto estaremos juntos ¿está bien? diles que los amo y a ti también… ¡Te extraño!

—Vaya… creo que me caía mejor amargado —susurró asqueado el rubio.

—Chicos —dijo Viktor cuando cortó la llamada— Yuri vendrá a vivir a Rusia y será papá por… ¿tercera ocasión? —sonrió.

—Ya era hora que ese Katsudon con patines se decidiera.

—Felicidades Viktor —dijo Otabek.

—tú no me hables, manchaste a mi dulce Yurio.

Otabek suspiró derrotado por enésima vez en ese rato. No solo tenía que lidiar con los temibles celos del abuelo de su Yuri, ahora tendría que soportar a Viktor también. Sólo esperaba que Katsuki llegara a Rusia lo más rápido posible para desviar la atención del ruso de él su amado Yuratcha. Para suerte de Kazajo, el japonés sólo tardaría dos semanas en llegar.

—¡Niños! —exclamaba Viktor corriendo hacia sus hijos— Los extrañé.

—nosotros también —respondió Yuri cuando se acercaba para besar a viktor quien cargaba a los pequeños— Yurio vino…

—Bienvenido a Rusia —interrumpió un rubio conocido— espero que esta vez no quieras escapar.

—No, esta vez no lo haré…

Tomó a Luka de brazos de viktor y tomó su mano. Al fin podría estar con la persona que amaba y sus hijos igual. Observó a Viktor que besaba la mejilla de su hija. No se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo, al final eso estaba en el pasado, ahora sólo tenía que disfrutar de su familia. Viktor besó a Yuri antes de dirigirse a la salida del aeropuerto hacia su nuevo hogar.

…

 **¿Creo que lo acabé? sí, creo que sí… jejejé… bueno publicaré un capítulo más, que será un epílogo… de igual manera como siempre espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. Son casi las 5:00am, no tengo sueño pero debo dormir ini.**

 **¡Saludos, abrazos y besitos!**

 **¡Chise!**


	11. Epílogo

**Sin querer acabé el fic lo juro, realmente no pensaba acabarlo todavía pero de repente me vi escribiendo el final, como sea les dejaré el epílogo :D no sé que más decir que sólo agradecer sus comentarios hermosos como siempre.**

…

 **Epílogo:**

 **La apuesta:**

El ambiente estaba tenso. Dos rubios y un azabache cenaban en silencio. Otabek Altín podía sentir la mirada asesina del abuelo de su Yurio. Desde que el ruso lo había presentado con el mayor, supo que no sería fácil ganar la aceptación del abuelo de su blondo. Empeoró cuando le notificaron que Yuri estaba en cinta. Casi mata al kazajo a sartenazos luego de la noticia. Esa noche yuri estaba feliz porque al fin podía comer todos los Pirozhky que quisiera al no tener que guardar la dieta. Era una de las ventajas que encontró el rubio luego de soportar, los ascos, mareos y fatigas constantes. su vientre comenzaba a resaltar a sus 3 meses de gestación.

—Yuratcha ¿cómo te has sentido?

—Bien abuelo, dicen que es normal sentir cansancio y ascos, lo bueno que después de cierta hora pasan y puedo comer lo que sea —sonrió.

—¿Y tú? ¿Has estado cuidándolo bien? Si sé que no le pones la suficiente atención juro que…

—sí señor, hago lo que puedo —respondió taciturno— si no tengo que salir me quedo con él en casa, si tiene cualquier antojo se lo cumplo, no dejo que haga esfuerzos innecesarios.

—Me parece bien y qué es lo que más se te antoja Yuri para poder cocinarlo cuando vuelvas…

—Otabek…

Yuri respondió inconscientemente. Luego de esa respuesta la pareja enrojeció de pena y el mayor de enojo. No dijeron nada más. La despedida fue incómoda. La pareja regresó a su departamento. No es que no fueran cariñosos pero serlo tan abierta y espontáneamente no era su fuerte.

—Así que… ¿Lo que más se te antoja soy yo? —Comentó burlón el mayor.

—Es que… ¡Desde que sabemos que estoy embarazado no me tocas! —renegó— tú obsesión por que no haga ningún esfuerzo me está volviendo loco…

—Pero el bebé…

—El doctor ya dijo que no había problema mientras no hiciéramos nada exagerado o es que a caso ya no te gusto —susurró al final.

—No, me encantas maldito ruso terco… —reclamó Altín— adiós autocontrol…

El kazajo acorraló a Yuri contra la pared. se había estado contenido por temor a lastimar a su rubio. Pero con esa confesión del rubio, entendió que los miedos lo carcomían. Jamás pensó que llegara a pensar que no lo quería sólo por abstenerse. Besó al rubio, sintió como caían pequeñas lágrimas por el rostro de su pareja, parecía que esa sencilla confesión había desatado su casa de pandora interior. Esa noche se encargaría que Yurio olvidara esas ideas. El rubio se dejó hacer, necesitaba con urgencia sentir al azabache, que lo acariciara como solía hacer. No supo cuando llegó a la habitación pero poco le importó cuando un desinhibido moreno se dedicó a hacerlo gemir durante toda la noche. Bien, tenía que admitir Otabek que no había sido tan mala idea apostar ir a cenar con el su abuelo.

 **Viviendo con un embarazado:**

Viktor tenía que admitir que vivir con dos pequeños y un embarazado era difícil. Tantos años solo, lo habían acostumbrado al silencio que reinaba en su departamento. No es que fueran escandalosos, sin embargo, era difícil acostumbrarse a golpearse con juguetes en la madrugada, la pared rayada con lápices de cera (la que después de varios intento de corregir a sus hijos) se había vuelto la "pared colorida" o que sus cosas fueran movidas de lugar. Aunque eso no era un problema comparado con la necesidad extrema de su prometido por tenerlo cerca las 24 horas. Yuri no se quejaba ni reclamaba pero siempre que regresaba de los entrenamientos los niños lo recibían con una cara de reproche por el llanto de su mamá.

—¿Volvió a llorar?

—¡Dijiste que no harías llorar a mamá otra vez!

—Ni… niños… yo…

—Papá malo —remató Mizuki y se fue junto a su hermano a su habitación.

Amaba a sus hijos pero eran excesivamente sobreprotectores con Yuri. Estaba desesperado y no podía enojarse con ninguno de los tres. Yuri dormía, podía ver la hinchazón de sus ojos debido al llanto, suspiró preocupado. Tal vez sería buena idea investigar un poco para así poder saber qué hacer. Llamó a su cuñada, ella sabría contarle sobre el primer embarazo del japonés.

—Hola Mari… Sí todos estamos bien… esperamos que vengan para el nacimiento del bebé… ¿Yuri? Es un poco complicado… sí, por eso te hablé ¿podrías contarme cómo fue el primer embarazo?

Viktor miraba de reojo a su amado azabache mientras escuchaba con atención a su cuñada. Mari le contó que el primer embarazo de su hermano había sido difícil. Luego de regresar de Barcelona, Yuri parecía perdido y ajeno al mundo. Le dijo que el único lugar donde parecía recobrar un poco de vida era en la pista de patinaje. Si no estaba sobre el hielo pasaba el día llorando y durmiendo. Durante una de sus prácticas, había intentado aprender un nuevo salto pero tuvo un accidente, se había lesionado la pierna y por algún motivo sangraba demasiado. Decía que Nishigori pensó que se había cortado la pierna con la cuchilla del patín, aunque no había herida aparente. Después de eso en el hospital le notificaron que debía guardar reposo absoluto y tendría que estar en observación el resto del embarazo. Yuri no tenía idea de que estaba embarazado de casi tres meses. Por su tendencia a subir de peso y la depresión por su rompimiento, jamás sospecharon que estuviera embarazado. En el hospital su estado de ánimo empeoró, le comentó que insistieron hasta el cansancio que lo hablara con el ruso pero Yuri no había accedido. Todos intentaban mantenerlo animado pero nada parecía lograrlo. El parto también fue difícil, al ser gemelar querían practicar una cesárea más no lo aceptó Katsuki. Así que solo junto a los doctores enfrentó el parto. Cuando los niños llegaron a su vida, pareció que Yuri había regresado de un largo viaje. Sonreía enternecido cuando veía a los dos bultos en la cuna. Esos niños fueron la salvación de su hermano le contó Mari a Viktor.

—Gracias Mari, agradezco que me contaras esto… Sí, cuando despierte le daré tus saludos.

Colgó. Miraba a Yuri quien parecía que iba a despertar dentro de poco. Creía entender un poco el comportamiento de su pareja. Comprendió el miedo que Yuri sentía en ese momento. El embarazo de los gemelos había sido demasiado difícil para el japonés. Entendió que el miedo de volver a afrontar un embarazo solo, lo carcomía por dentro. Aunque él estuviera a su lado no era suficiente para que los fantasmas del pasado se alejaran. Miraba la regordeta cara de su amado. Jamás se lo diría pero amaba al Yuri pasado de peso, realmente lo hacía. Acarició la mejilla con intensión de despertar al chico. El ruso necesitaba la cándida sonrisa que le regalaba el azabache.

—Yuri —susurraba— Yuri, despierta amor. Mari te manda saludos.

—Mmmm… ¿Viktor? ¿cuándo llegaste?

—Hace poco —decía acurrucándose junto a Yuri— disculpa si me tardé, la práctica se alargó, en dos semanas hay una demostración y Yakov nos trae vueltos locos.

—¿no se supone que ya se retiró?

—El saldrá de la pista hasta que muera, además ya vienen las competencias internacionales, los muchachos tienen que acostumbrarse a él, ya que él los llevará porque yo no pienso dejar solo a mí amado Yuri solo con los niños.

—Eso sería muy irresponsable de tu parte —Se abrazó al ruso.

—tal vez, pero supongo que tú tampoco quieres que me vaya.

Yuri escondió el rostro sobre el pecho de Viktor. Intentaba ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro. Era verdad lo que menos quería era separarse de él, sabía que el ruso podía llegar a odiarlo, sin embargo, el recuerdo del embarazo de los mellizos lo invadía y paralizaba, le aterraba la idea de que todo fuese un sueño y Yuri tuviera que enfrentar solo otro embarazo. Los niños entraron a la habitación de sus padres, estaban preocupados por su mamá. Ambos sonrieron al ver a los mayores abrazados y dormidos. No pudieron evitar entrar a la cama con ellos. Los adultos les hicieron espacio para descansar todos un rato.

Sí, era difícil acostumbrarse a ese nuevo ritmo de vida pero valía la pena. Tenía mucho más de lo que siempre deseó: Yuri, sus hijos y ese bebé que pronto llegaría a sus vidas… Tal vez no sería mala idea conseguir una mascota nueva.

 **Conversación de padres primerizos:**

Si bien Viktor sería padre por tercera ocasión, está vez estaba al pendiente de todo lo que el proceso implicaba. Ese día Habían decidido pasear con los Altin-Plisetsky. Los niños y Yuri querían mucho a ese rubio amargo y él a ellos. Los "jefes" de familia miraban a sus regordetes novios. Ambos admitían en secreto que amaban verlos así, eran bellos y sexys siempre pero verlos con algunos kilos demás eran como un plus a su ya inconscientemente desarrollado _sex-appeal._ El ruso pelicenizo y el kazajo se habían buenos amigos, cada cierto tiempo salían a beber o simplemente charlaban en la pisto o cuando se reunían como en ese momento.

—¿Cómo te va con mi pequeño yuratcha?

—Bien —suspiró cansado— ¿y cómo te va con Yuri?

—Igual, entre él los niños y el nuevo cachorrito, me mantengo bastante ocupado. Aunque veo que tú no te quedas atrás… Yurio te está acabando, te miras demasiado cansado.

—Yuri es demasiado activo… Resultó ser un embarazado pervertido —comentó apenado— ya estamos a un mes del nacimiento de Serik y parece que mientras más avanzado más pervertido se vuelve —Otabek dejó caer su cabeza para atrás— me siento agotado y él está como nuevo. Extraño al pudoroso Yuri.

—Te envidio, mi Yuri suele ser muy apasionado pero con el embarazo… —comentó Viktor viendo a Yuri consolar a Mizuki quien se había caído— es todo lo contrario, se volvió extremadamente pudoroso. Lo más que hemos hecho en todo este tiempo es abrazarnos y besarnos, de manera nada sensual, ocasionalmente. Yo extraño a mi Yuri atrevido.

Ambos suspiraron. Si bien sus embarazos habían sido muy distintos jamás cambiarían el proceso amaban a sus parejas con locura. Por ellos harían lo que fuera por verlos sonreír. Sin embargo no se molestarían si las cosas volvieran a la normalidad pronto.

 **Llegó la cigüeña 1:**

Yuri Plisetsky maldecía a su esposo con cada contracción. Las enfermeras no podían calmar a ese bélico patinador que casi ahorca a su pareja en plena sala de parto. Los dolores iban y venían con mucha más frecuencia. Serik estaba por nacer pero si el rubio no se tranquilizaba el parto podría ser más complicado y doloroso.

—Sr. Altín le ruego calme a su esposo…

—¡Ni te atrevas a decirme nada Otabek! ¡Será mejor que saques ya a este bebé vieja!

—Por favor enfermera, llame al doctor. Yuri me va a matar si seguimos así. Por favor amor necesitamos que te relajes, sé que duele pero debes tranquilizarte por Serik.

—voy a quedar como una ballena luego de esto —se quejaba— será imposible que baje de peso y vuelva a patinar. Tu no me vas a querer gordo.

—Yuri te entrenarás y yo te ayudaré además… no tienes idea de cuánto me provocas en tu versión regordeta —susurró.

—¿En serio?

—Sabes que nunca te miento amor…

Yuri sonrió. El médico entró a la habitación. Revisó a Yuri para indicarle que ya era tiempo de que el bebé conociera el mundo. El blondo tembló pero Otabek sostenía su mano a manera de apoyo. Todos en la sala se prepararon para la llegada. El galeno comenzó a darle indicaciones a Yuri. Comenzó a pujar, los gritos de Plisetsky inundaban la sala fueron unos minutos agónicos pero al fin el bebé salió. Yuri se dejó caer agotado mientras que el azabache se acercaba para decirle lo bien que lo había hecho. Después de que el kazajo cortara el cordón y las enfermeras prepararon al recién nacido, se lo entregaron a su madre. Era un pequeño bulto de tez achampiñonada con un mechón de cabello negro sobre su cabeza. Yuri lloró al verlo, era lo más hermoso que había visto. Otabek admiró la escena por unos minutos y luego besó a su esposo e hijo.

 **Llegó la cigüeña 2:**

El bebé de Yurio era una copia exacta de su padre, salvo por los hermosos ojos verdes que heredó de su madre. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde el nacimiento de Serik. Viktor se preguntaba cómo sería su nueva hija Milenka que estaba a días por nacer. Yuri casi no podía dormir, en ninguna posición se mantenía cómodo. Ese día jugaba con los niños en el patio mientras Yuri descansaba un poco. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que escuchó que algo se rompía. corrió hacia la cocina, donde provino el ruido, ahí estaba Yuri doblado de dolor con un charco de agua a sus pies.

—Viktor necesito ir al hospital —intentó decir tranquilo.

—¿Ya viene?

Se sintió desfallecer cuando el japonés asintió. Entró en pánico. el bebé ya venía y no sabía qué hacer. Yuri vislumbró el pánico de su pareja. Trató de acercarse pero le era imposible el dolor le impedía moverse. Los niños entraron y vieron la situación. Rápido Luka llamó a su tío Otabek y Mizuki fue por la maleta que su mamá le había mostrado.

—¡Papá! ¡Mi hermanito ya viene! tenemos que llevar a mamá al doctor! –gritaron los niños.

—Viktor por favor… duele.

—S…s… ¡sí! ¡Vamos!

Viktor ayudó a Yuri para que subiera al auto, los mellizos también subieron y se dirigieron al hospital. Yurio y Otabek no tardaron en llegar. Ellos se harían cargo de los niños. Mientras Yuri salía del hospital. El ruso mayor, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía realmente, reaccionaba por instinto. El doctor le hacía muchas preguntas que apenas lograba responder. Escuchaba al japonés pidiendo que le diera la mano. No quería estar solo. Sólo atinaba a hacer lo que le pedían.

—Viktor, por favor no me dejes sólo —rogaba entre lágrimas doloridas el azabache.

En su mente todo era un caos. no se percató realmente cuando el médico le había indicado a Yuri que pujara. Sólo sentía una presión en la mano mientras veía y no como de un segundo a otro un pequeño bulto salía del cuerpo de Yuri. Se quedó estático hasta que el llanto de un bebé lo sacó de su ensoñación.

—Gracias Yuri por esto —Logró decirle a su pareja antes de caer inconsciente.

 **Juntos:**

Todo era un caos en Yu-topia Akatsuki. el pequeño salón de eventos del lugar estaba bellamente adornado. Un par de mellizos de seis años vestidos para una la ocasión tan importante corrían, a pesar de las quejas de su tía Minako, por los pasillos del lugar que fue por muchos años su hogar. Mari cuidaba a una pequeña azabache de aproximadamente unos 5 meses de nacida mientras recibía a los invitados.

Sería una reunión sencilla, donde sólo reafirmaría lo que ya era sabido por todos. Después de tanto tiempo al fin Yuri y Viktor se casarían. Sin embargo los nervios reinaban en ambos hombres. Eso era terminar de consolidad su lazo como alfa y omega. Yurio con Serik en brazos intentaba darle palabras de aliento y ánimo a su idiota amigo homónimo. Mientras que Otabek intentaba relajar al soltero de oro del patinaje artístico.

La hora había llegado. Todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí. Incluso Chris quien iba acompañado de su novio. Todos aplaudieron cuando los novios entraron de la mano de los mellizos, Luka de Viktor y Mizuki de Yuri. Se dirigieron hacia el "altar" donde el juez que oficiaría la boda. Fue una ceremonia sencilla pero emotiva. Cuando hubieron dado sus votos y firmado lo necesario. El juez dio la indicación.

—Sr. Nikiforov puede besar al novio.

Todos aplaudieron y festejaron cuando la pareja se besó. Con ese beso sellaron el comienzo de su nueva vida. Habían hecho todo al revés desde el principio y habían sufrido por ello pero, ya no importaba todo el dolor pasado ahora tenían todo: sus tres hermosos hijos, su pequeña mascota, su hogar, amigos, familiares y sobre todo se tenían a ellos.

…

 **Ahora sí se acabó… No me queda más que agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que leyó ya sea uno, dos o siguió la historia hasta el final, no tienen idea de lo sorprendida que estoy de la acogida tan cálida que tuvo este fic. Agradezco sus mensajes que aunque no pude responder varios les aseguro que los leí todos y cada uno. Muchas Gracias.**

 **Sé que algunas se quedaron con ganas de un poco de lemon pero lo lamento soy extremadamente mala para narrar escenas eróticas, se podrán dar cuenta en mi one shot de SnK, y no me agrada mucho escribir sobre eso. jejejé**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este epílogo y no los decepcione.**

 **¡Saludos, abrazos y besitos!**

 **¡Chise!**


	12. Gemelos

Los gemelos Nikiforov — Katsuki no se hablaban. Su pequeña hermana Milenka los observaba preocupada. No entendía qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero, lo que más frustraba a la niña de 10 años, era que ninguno de los dos se sincerara con ella. Era la menor de los tres, sí, ellos eran gemelos, entendía que su conexión iba mucho más allá de lo que pudiera tener con ellos, sin embargo, se sentía desplazada por sus queridos hermanos.

—Mamá… —murmuraba a su madre— ¿es mi culpa que mis hermanos…?

—Claro que no mi pequeña —decía un azabache mientras la abrazaba— déjalos, diviértete con Serik, ellos a pesar de tener 16 años siguen comportándose como niños de 6.

—Pero mamá…

—Milenka —intervino un peliplata quien había estado atenta— has caso a tu mamá, tus hermanos están pasando por una etapa muy difícil en su vida… —sin poder evitarlo los ojos de Viktor se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazar a su pequeña— ¡Ya no crezcas por favor! ¡Te llamas Milenka por que se suponía que siempre serías "mi pequeña"! —lloriqueaba.

—Viktor… sabes que eso era imposible ¿verdad? —suspiraba su esposo.

—¡Yuuri!

—Milenka, ve a poner los cubiertos para la comida, intentaré calmar a tu padre. Yurio, Beka, Pichit y Seung Gil no tardan en llegar. Además, recuerda arreglarte muy linda para Serik —le guinó el ojo divertido.

—¡No! ¡Por favor Yuri dime que no ha llegado esa etapa! —dramatizó el ruso.

—¡MAMÁ! —reclamó apenada la menor.

Mizuki se encontraba en su alcoba, intentaba ocultar con un ligero maquillaje la hinchazón de sus ojos. Su última discusión con su mellizo la había dejado agotada. Se reclamaba el hacerle eso a su hermano, pero, si no hacía algo pronto no podrían seguir con su vida. Luka era demasiado protector con ella, eso comenzaba a interponerse en sus vidas. Su gemelo no veía a su alrededor, no aceptaba que era tiempo de comenzar a escoger sus caminos. Maldecía a Khalan, hijo de su tío Pichit. ¿Valiente se significaba su nombre? Se reía de que su tío Seung Gil haya optado por ese nombre para su amigo. Si Khalan realmente lo fuera no estaría metida en ese embrollo.

 _¿Vamos a llevar a cabo el plan hoy?_

Recibió un mensaje de su amigo de la infancia. No sabía que hacer, una cosa era intentar hacer que su hermano se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Khalan (aunque ese plan no funcionó muy bien) y otra sería fingir frente a toda su familia que eran pareja con tal de que su hermano se diera cuenta. No era justo para ella. Si Nathan (hijo de su tío JJ) se enteraba de eso, ella perdería toda oportunidad con el canadiense. Sabía que su hermano estaba enamorado de Khalan desde hacía tiempo, pero al estar más pendiente de ella que de sus propios sentimientos no se daba cuenta de ello. De hecho, Luka aún patinaba sólo porque ella le decía que lo hiciera y eso la frustraba, quería que su hermano hiciera lo que él deseaba.

 _Si Nathan se entera de esto y piensa mal de mí, te juro que la linda Mizuki se olvidará de que eres su amigo de la infancia. Nos vemos al rato._

Trató de mejorar un poco su ánimo. No podía decir que su plan había fallado del todo. Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a Khalan, su hermano se moría de celos cada vez que los veía juntos. Pero era igual de cabeza hueca que su padre a veces y no se daba cuenta de que confundía sus celos por Khalan con sus sentimientos por ella. Suspiró, tenía que ayudar a poner la mesa. Arregló un poco su maquillaje y salió rumbo a la cocina. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Luka, éste le dedicó una mirada agria, una que sólo recordaba en su niñez, esa que su madre llegó dedicarle a su papá poco después de su retiro cuando aún había problemas entre ellos. Bajó la mirada dolida, lo hecho, hecho estaba, si no funcionaba el plan mandaría al traste toda esa mala broma, hablaría con sus padres sobre la posibilidad de irse a Detroit para seguir con sus estudios y carrera de patinaje, ese plan obviamente no incluía a Luka, si él no aceptaba la idea de que no podían estar siempre juntos, ella se alejaría.

—Mizuki… —una voz la sacó de su ensoñación— Mizuki ¿qué pasa, por qué lloras?

Preguntaba preocupada Milenka, no se había percatado de sus lágrimas, lo peor es que no estaba sola, ahí en el vestíbulo, se encontraban sus tíos y padres. Todos la miraban preocupados. Vislumbró a ese coreano/tailandés y no tuvo que hablar para que éste entendiera su ruego silencioso, no quería seguir con eso, no quería estar en la misma habitación con su hermano si le dedicaba esas miradas de odio.

—¡Tío Viktor! —intervino Khalan— Mizuki no se siente bien, la llevaré a dar un paseo, no se preocupen no iremos lejos pueden empezar sin nosotros no tenemos hambre…

—Pero Mizuki…. —quiso hablar Yuuri.

—Mamá estoy bien, sólo quiero un poco de aire fresco —comentó la peliplateada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico tomó a Mizuki de la mano y la llevó a un parque que estaba cerca de la casa de los Nikiforov. No contuvo más sus lágrimas, dejó salir toda la frustración que llevaba en el cuerpo. Se abrazó a su compañero desesperada por un consuelo que no podía darle. Se dejó caer sobre el pasto al darse cuenta, que Khalan no sabía que hacer. Ya no importaba ella se había metido en ese embrollo sola, fue su decisión ayudarlo en esa broma de mal gusto, no podía reclamarle nada ya que a ambos se les había salido de las manos.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Si vas a terminarla al menos ten la decencia de consolarla un poco! —gritó Luka— sabía que eras un idiota y que por eso no debías acercarte a mi hermana —le decían con rabia al mitad coreano— ¡basura…..!

Luka no pudo seguir con sus reclamos. Mizuki lo había callado de una bofetada. Su hermano la miraba sorprendido. Ella jamás había sido violenta, de hecho, él era bruto de los dos. Observaba el rostro molesto de su hermana y miraba al otro cabizbajo con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

—¿qué te pasa idiota!

—¿Idiota? ¡El único que veo eres tú! ¡Estoy harta de los dos! ¡Déjenme en paz!

—¿Mi… Mizuki?

—¡No me hables! ¡Estúpido con complejo de hermana! ¡Date cuenta, que no podemos estar juntos siempre! ¡Quiero hacer lo que quiera sin que tú estés detrás de mí! ¡Quiero que hagas lo que deseas! ¡Deja de patinar sé que lo odias! ¡Dile a Khalan que estás enamorado de él! ¡Qué los celos que sientes son hacia a mí porque te lo estoy robando! ¡Y tu Khalan! —Lo señaló— ¡Se claro con este imbécil que tengo por hermano! ¡Hazle honor a tu nombre y dile que te gusta desde hace años! Pero déjenme hacer mi vida en paz. Te adoro hermano, pero ya es tiempo de que comencemos a pensar en nosotros. Ya no quiero ser una carga para ti. Realmente quisiera que estemos juntos siempre, pero eso no se puede y lo sabes cada uno tiene que tomar su camino.

Los chicos se quedaron estáticos no sabía qué responder o hacer. Ambos se veían apenados. Mizuki volvía a llorar, tallaba sus ojos con sus puños cual niña pequeña y no dejaba de repetir lo idiotas que eran sus acompañantes. Por otro lado, desde lejos un Viktor colérico era detenido por su esposo y Pichit, Seung Gil estaba apenado por el comportamiento de su hijo.

—Mi linda Mizuki está llorando, no puedo perdonar eso… Ni a mi propio hijo se lo perdonaré.

—Viktor será mejor que te calmes, ya luego pensaremos en un castigo para los niños.

—Mamá… gracias por no darme un gemelo —decía la menor de los Nikiforov.

—Gracias a los dioses por ser hijo único —comentó Serik.

—Son igual de dramáticos que los padres —se burlaba Yurio.

—No creo que sea prudente que te burles Yura —reprendió Otabek.

—Mi pobre Khalan…

—Ni se te ocurra justificarlo Pichit, este mocoso estará castigado por buen tiempo, sus entrenamientos serán el triple de rigurosos —comentó el coreano— ¡Y deja ya de grabarlos!

—Creo que deberíamos darles su espacio ¿no creen? —comentó Otabek.

—tienes razón, esto se solucionará dentro de poco —comentó Katsuki.

—Además Mizuki ya se va a casa —señalaron los menores.

Los adultos se alarmaron, sabían que no podían invadir así la privacidad de la gemela nívea, era un monstruo cuando estaba enojada. Todos corrieron del lugar. En el parque sólo quedaban dos azabaches uno de tez clara y otro moreno. No decían nada. Sus rostros estaban tan rojos como un tomate. Jugaban con sus manos nerviosos.

—Lamento haber arrastrado a Mizuki —comentó Khalan— pero estaba desesperado porque me prestaras atención. Me gustas mucho y necesitaba decírtelo antes de irme —pudo observar la confusión en el rostro ajeno— nos mudaremos a Corea pronto, tengo nueva entrenadora y ya no podré vivir en Rusia con todos ustedes. Mizuki salió lastimada de este tont….

No pudo terminar, Luka le había propinado un puñetazo en el estómago. El mitad ruso lo miraba con enojo y confusión. Mientras Khalan intentaba recuperar el aliento el otro comenzó a hablar sin ver a la cara a su interlocutor.

—¿Lastimé a Mizu por esto? Soy de lo peor. Había decidido hacerme a un lado para que ustedes fueran felices y no pude. Odié a mi hermana porque no soportaba la idea de que tú estuvieras con ella. ¿por qué no fuiste claro? Sabes que soy un idiota con complejo de hermano.

—Porque soy un cobarde —dijo al fin— pero entenderé si no quieres saber nada de mí, al final sólo quería que supieras mis sentimientos antes de irme. Será mejor que volvamos a casa, tengo que disculparme con tu hermana y tus padres…

—Si vas a salir conmigo —lo tomó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera avanzar más— tienes prohibido decir el nombre de otra persona cuando estemos juntos —dijo viendo hacia a otro lado apenado Luka.

—¿qué?

—¡Sólo debes pensar en mí!

Luka besó al chico que apenas entendía lo que sucedía. ¿Saldrían? Ya no importaba, se dejó llevar por el tembloroso beso que le daba el mitad japonés. Lo atrajo hacia sí para profundizar un poco más, pero el oxígeno les hizo falta. Se miraban y sonreían avergonzados.

—Tener 16 años te vuelve idiota —comentaba Milenka, quien grababa todo con el celular de Pichit.

—Ser adulto te vuelve idiota, mira nuestros padres —respondió Serik sin importar que el comentario terminara grabado— Milenka hay que prometer que no seremos adultos idiotas…

—Lo prometo… —asintió— Serik si me quieres tú también promete que no permitirás que me vuelva un adulto así —señalaba a su hermano.

—Prometo que no lo permitiré por todo el cariño que te tengo —sonrió.

—Bueno es una promesa… —asintió Milenka— estoy feliz de que se hayan arreglado las cosas.

—Aún falta que Mizuki deje de estar enojada.

—Ella ya está bien, es como mamá después de sacar todo lo que tenía que decir se relaja.

—Está bien, será una comida tranquila ¿no?

—Si beben nuestros padres lo dudo —sonrió.

La casa Nikiforov era un alboroto masivo. Mizuki reclamaba a todos los presentes el haberlos espiado. Para desgracia de los mayores la peliblanca había llegado primero a la casa. Sin embargo, lejos de estar realmente enojada sonreía, Milenka le había mando un mensaje hacía poco.

 _Creo que todo salió bien al final._

Era lo único que decía el mensaje que tenía adjunta una foto de su hermano y Khalan besándose.


End file.
